The heart wants what the heart wants
by Kamisama Love
Summary: "The heart wants what the heart wants", at least that's what Kagome tells herself every time her and her ragtag group of friends run into the demon lord on one of their many expeditions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The heart wants what the heart wants", at least that's what Kagome tells herself every time her and her ragtag group of friends run into the demon lord on one of their many expeditions. She had long grown out of her premature "love" for Inuyasha. It had been four years since she fell through the well. Three years of tormenting pain every time Kikyo would just so happen to be in the same area. Three agonizing years of unrequited love. But most importantly, one year of acceptance. One year of realizing that not only was she better than the dead priestess, but she was stronger, more powerful, and had a damn better personality from the cold one she had. Kagome had grown stronger in those years traveling with her friends, who have become like family, but she became even stronger after acceptance; finally able to concentrate on becoming stronger. She was 19 now, far from the 15 year old girl who first fell through the well. She had grown out in my places and was no longer a skinny, clumsy, girl. She was more rounded and toned from years of fighting. Her hair, instead of being below shoulder length, fell in dark raven waves to her waist. She rarely wore it down though, but prefered to wear it high in a pony tail, especially in battle. All that hair can get annoying! She had long since graduated highschool, by sheer luck might I add, and no longer wore her school uniform or as others liked to call it her "skimpy kimono". Now she donned the same priestess garbs as Kikyo, but instead of the Hakama's being red, they were dark blue. It's not that she cared if she looked like the older woman. No, she was far past feeling that way. It just brought back bad memories, and blue just happened to be her favorite color and the color of purity. Pure she was indeed. In all the years of their travels, she still stopped at villages and helped when she could. She was known throughout Japan as a goddess, because surely that's what she was; to stop what she was doing solely to help others without a price. All she wanted in return was thanks and a place to sleep if the group decided to pamper themselves one night out of the week. Such as tonight.

"Hey wench, are ya gonna make that Ramen or not?!" Kagome sighed in irritation. 'I really should be used to this by now', she thought. "Yes, Inuyasha. It's already in the water, it just takes time. You can't hurry everything, you know." "Keh", Inuyasha replied, huffing and sitting down in his usual position. After she had distributed the Ramen, Inuyasha practically snatching his, Kagome resumed what she normally found herself doing; thinking. She was strong, that much was sure, but she was no where near as strong as him, and if they fought together in battle, she didn't want to embarrass herself. 'There I go thinking about him again. Damnit! This has to stop. This infatuation is not only insane, but it definitely can't be healthy.' she thought as she dug into her food. She didn't know why she was so infatuated with the silver haired lord. She just was, plain and simple. Sesshomaru, the only one who detested humans so much, and yet she seemed to have fallen for him. 'This is just great. I need to keep this to myself. I mean, i'm sure i'll get over this feeling. It's just going to take some time...' she thought bitterly. 'I know what i'll do to get my mind off of things! I believe some meditation is in order.' Kagome set her bowl down and clapped her hands together. "Alright guys, i'm going out for a bit! I should be back in an hour or so, so don't wait up for me." "Keh, just don't get yourself killed. We'd be out of a shard detector and then we'd really be fucked." Inuyasha snapped as she got up and grabbed her bow and headed for the door. "Oh, we really wouldn't want to have that happen now, would be?" Kagome smirked while opening the flap and headed out into the starry night. Inuyasha smiled at his closest friend and continued to slurp his Ramen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome sat down in a field a little ways away from the hut she was sharing with her friends and resumed her thinking while getting situated. Crossing her legs and resting her hands, palms up, on her knees, she closed her eyes. 'Okay, now to focus.' she thought as she pushed all thoughts of the demon lord and the impending battle to the back of her mind. She reached deep inside of her soul and found it; her power. It flared and burned as she concentrated, but it was a good burn. She concentrated harder and flared her powers out, commanding it to move to every part of her body. She felt it tickle in the palms of her hands, then her feet, and then all along her skin. Her eyes started to burn, but she shut them tighter and continued to concentrate. This always happened at first during meditation, but it receded as time went on. She could feel the power pouring out of every pore now. She new she was glowing with it, and that made her happy. Smiling she opened her eyes and looked down at her palms. There in the middle of each of them was a pink ball of energy. She looked down at her arms and noticed they were glowing, as well as the rest of her body. After fifteen minutes of keeping her power in place, she closed her eyes and reached back within herself. Her power slowly began to fade back to her center. First her palms, then her arms, legs, and everything else followed suit. When she opened her eyes again she noticed that she wasn't as tired as she usually was after meditating. 'Hmm I must be gaining tolerance. Well this is certainly good! Now maybe Inuyasha won't bitch at me during battle.' Smirking, she remembered the fact that the dog demon or their friends hadn't actually seen her wield her powers yet. They hadn't been in any battles in a long time and most of the smaller ones against lesser demons were defeated with her bows and arrows. She had become a pretty damn good shot though and almost surpassed Kikyo. Sighing, Kagome stood and stretched her arms above her head marveling at the full moon above her. 'If it was crescent it would look almost like...No! Bad train of thought! I promised i'd stop thinking about him.' Try as she might, fate had other plans for the young miko.

Tossing and turning on her cot, Kagome was haunted by the same dream that had been plaguing her for a year now.

_Kissing slowly, she whimpered as his tongue traced her lips seeking entrance. Opening her mouth she allowed him dominance. He always dominated in this scene. It was in his blood. He had complete power over her, and she knew it. She had given up fighting a long time ago. Kissing him one last time, she pulled back and looked up into golden amber eyes. "Sesshomaru" she breathed. "My little miko. My Kagome. My mate." he whispered while smiling down at her. _

Kagome shot out of bed as the dream abruptly ended. 'Damn! It actually got farther this time. He called me mate...' she thought as she stood up and headed towards the door. She needed fresh air and fast. Pushing past the flap, she walked out into the cool night and took a deep breath. 'This is getting out of control. Maybe I should tell Sango? I can't keep this bottled up. It's starting to drive me insane...' she mused. Not far away a certain demon lord sat up with a start after having the same dream. 'Damnit', he growled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Growling, Sesshomaru stood and began walking into the forest surrounding his camp. "Jaken, look after Rin and make sure no harm comes to her. Know if you do not, it shall mean your life." he spoke as he walked away. "Y-y-yes my lord" Jaken cried as he groveled on the dirt floor. 'This is becoming a nuisance. These dreams, these thoughts, why will they not leave! There is no possible way that Goshinki was right. I will not lower myself to be mated to a human! This Sesshomaru needs no mate.' he growled lowly as he continued on through the forest. However, his thoughts would not leave him be that easily. Thinking back to a decade ago, Sesshomaru began to replay his conversation with Goshinki, the tree of knowledge, in his mind. This was becoming a small habit of his every time the miko crossed his mind.

_~Ten years ago~_

"_Why, Sesshomaru. If it isn't the great dog demon lord of the West." "Goshinki, you requested to see me? What could be so important that you needed to send out word for me? This Sesshomaru does not have time to be traveling the country side on an adventure." Laughing, the old tree smiled and cleared his throat before beginning. "Lord Sesshomaru, you know full and well I would have not called you all the way out here if it had not been important. I assure you will be pleased to know why I have called you out here." Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the tree before he continued. "As you know, I am the tree of knowledge. I have been around since before your father the great Inu No Taisho, kami rest his soul. I have the knowledge that no other has and my eyes can see what others can not. I can see into the future as well as the past. Like I have said before, though I may see things that are to happen, I do not see fully into detail. The things I see lack information. I only see the most important of the information given." "Yes, I am fully aware of this. What is your point to all of this? If you do not have a point, I must be going. There is much work at the palace to be done for the upcoming Spring Solstice." Sesshomaru frowned as he turned to leave. "Tsk tsk, Sesshomaru, you've always been an impatient pup. I called you out here because I have important news to tell you. I have had another vision of the future, but this particular one is about you." Sesshomaru's eyes widened just a fraction while Goshinki continued on with his story. "If there is one thing that everyone knows about you, it is that you crave power. You crave to be supreme; to have your name remembered. For the most part you have accomplished that. But the future will become very different for you. You will crave something entirely different; love. You will crave a companion. You will not know or understand what it is that you crave, but that is where the heroine of this story comes in. She will be a young girl from another world. Her power will be great, but she will not know of her strength until later. You will find yourself attracted to her and you will mark it off as your beast feeling lustful. But as time goes on, you will run into her more and become even more infatuated with her. Your feelings for her will grow and you will soon find yourself traveling near her and her group just to simply be near her. One day, on a chance meeting, you will run into her and your beast will claim her. And as you know, once your beast claims who he wants as a mate, you have to follow with it's wishes or be forever torn in two. You will fight the feeling and claim at first, but you will soon come to realize that you feel something deeply for her. You will start to crave her company and you will soon start to travel with her. While all of this is happening, a great evil will arise. It will be the darkest time Japan has ever seen. Many deaths will lay at this evil's feet. The girl who you crave so much, will be the chosen one. She, and she alone, will be the one to defeat this evil. She will be the only one with the power to defeat it. However, she will need your help in preparing for the big battle. With your help, you will be one of a few to help save the world from complete destruction. Lord Sesshomaru, you can fight this all you want, but this is fate. Do not question fate. For it's plans surpass even your strength." _


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Since this is my first story, I got so involved with the first couple of chapters that I completely forgot an introduction. Oops! I've had this story in my head now for a couple of months and since i've read most all of the good Sesshomaru/Kagome fics out there, I decided to write my own and give it a shot. I'm loving how it's turning out though! I am planning for this to be longer than 10 chapters, and so far I have 18 down on paper. It may turn out to be more, but we shall see. I hope you all like my story so far, and please feel free to leave me reviews!

I guess I need to post this for future reference: The Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not myself. The original characters, however, are all mine. And if this were an alternate universe, Sesshomaru would belong to me as well. Sadly we live in a cruel world where fictional characters aren't real. ENJOY!

Chapter 4

After hours of walking, Sesshomaru stopped at a small clearing and sat down on the lush green grass. Looking up he realized that the moon was full. Crossing his legs he began to meditate but was interrupted, yet again, by thoughts of the past.

"_And what manner, exactly, of species is this girl?" Sesshomaru asked narrowing his eyes at the tree demon. "She is a human. She will be but a child when you first meet her, but she will grow into a beautiful young woman that not even YOU can deny her beauty." Goshinki stated. Hearing this Sesshomaru growled loudly. "You are a fool if you think that this Sesshomaru will fall for a mere human! As I stated earlier, I do not need a mate, nor do I need one who is human. You are simply mistaken. I will see to it that this does not happen." Laughing loudly, Goshinki smacked Sesshomaru on the head with one of his branches before continuing. "You silly pup. This is in fate's hands. Not mine. I am merely the seer. I do not control what happens. This is out of my hands. Run from it all you like, but in the end, you will fall, and it will be into the hands of that human girl. It seems you and your father will be quite a like when it comes to human women." Narrowing his eyes even more, Sesshomaru turned to leave but stopped. "Let fate try it's best. This Sesshomaru will not bend to a whim of a human woman. I crave power, and power is what I will get. This discussion not only is over, but it never happened." he stated sharply as he began to walk away. _

Shaking himself from thoughts of the troubling past, Sesshomaru began to silence his thoughts and meditate when the one being, who he could honestly live without, spoke up; his beast. Laughing in the cunning way he usually did when he thought he was right, which let's face it, was all the damn time, his beast began trying to persuade Sesshomaru. _"Goshinki was right, you know? You have fallen for her. You might not yet realize it, and it is definitely not love, but you have strong feelings for the little miko. I hear your thoughts too, or do you forget that part of our bond? I hear everything you think about the girl when we run into her and her friends. I know you think she is beautiful. Your thoughts scare you so much that you usually leave as fast as you can, but not before smelling her alluring scent of jasmine. That scent alone beckons you to stay near her. There are even times when you catch yourself staring at her. You even seem to...lust after her. She is powerful. I know you can feel her power, because I can feel it too. I'm even willing to bet that she is the most powerful human in the world. When we run into her next, why not stay a while longer and get to know her more personally? Or, we could always travel with her and her group." _His beast smiled mischievously while Sesshomaru tried his best to think of ways that his beast might be wrong in its assumptions. But try as he might, he could find none. His beast knew him better than even he knew himself. He sighed inwardly, because he knew his beast was right. It seems Goshinki had been right after all. After all, who was he to fight fate?


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter in one hour?! What is this madness! I spit out three chapters yesterday, so i'm hoping to do five today. I'm sorry if my chapters seem kinda short. I want them to be longer, but I love cliff hangers hahaha. I promise this will be a long story though, so it will make up for the shortness of the chapters. Please leave reviews, messages, kind words, etc. And please tell your fellow Sesskag shippers about my story! (:

~I will only post this one more time. Inuyasha and characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me, unfortunately. The original characters are mine.~

Chapter 5

Kagome sighed loudly for the millionth time that day. Inuyasha was at it again. Just as soon as she had sensed a shard, he was pushing them to the bring of insanity with his constant yelling of "You week humans! Keh, do you want to defeat Naraku or not?! Get your asses moving!" "Inuyasha, sit" Kagome huffed as he hit the ground in an Inuyasha sized crater. She hadn't said that cursed word much over the past year and a half. She just didn't see the point in using it if he was going to do what he wanted to anyways once he pulled himself out of the dirt. She only said it occasionally and only if he really got on her nerves, like now. "Look, I told you I don't sense the shard anymore. It went in another direction some while ago, so will you stop harassing us! We've been traveling all day, and I personally would like a nice hot bath." she fussed as she came to a stop. "Lady Kagome is right. It is getting rather dark, and I could use some meditation myself." Miroku chided as he and Sango came to a stop next to their friend. "Kagome, I think I saw a hot spring a little ways back if you want to go have some girl time?" Sango winked as Kagome smiled widely and gathered her bathing supplies. "Right! Oooh let's go! I can almost feel the warm water now!" They both started walked back in the direction they came and passed a fuming Inuyasha. "Feh, do what yall want. But after we rest, we needa keep movin. Naraku ain't gonna kill himself." The girls laughed and waved goodbye as they continued down the woodsy path to their destination.

"Oh boy does that hit the spot!" Kagome giggled as she sunk lower into the water. Sango smiled at her friend as she began to lather her hair. "All this traveling has my muscles so tense, so this feels amazing! Say, Kagome, how are you doing lately? I know we don't get much girl time like we used to, but you always seem to be zoned out. Is everything okay?" Kagome tensed up momentarily before relaxing. "Oh, yeah everything's fine. I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately. To be honest, something is going on, but i'd rather keep it private for right now. You know I love you as a sister, Sango, and I promise i'll tell you eventually, but I need more time to think about things." she stated as she combed through her wet hair. "That's fine, Kagome. Just promise to tell me when you're ready, okay? You know I would never judge you, so you can trust me." Sango smiled as she held out her pinky. "Pinky promise. Don't worry too much, kay?" Kagome said as her and Sango shook pinky's. Sango stood and headed for the shore and began to dry off. "Kagome are you coming too, or would you like to stay for a while?" she asked. "I think I may stay a while and think. You go ahead. I've got my bow so i'll be okay." Kagome smiled while Sango finished getting dressed. "Okay! I'll let the others know. See you back at camp!" Sango waved as she walked back to their camp. 'Good. Now I can continue debating with myself as to why I am crazy for being so attracted to a mass murderer.' Kagome thought bitterly. Sesshomaru wasn't a mass murderer, perse. But he had killed a lot of beings, demons and humans alike. He was known as the most powerful demon in Japan and was also known for his ruthlessness. Kagome wasn't scared of him though. She didn't know why, she just knew he would never try to harm her. Sure he had tried a couple of times in the past, but it had been three years since then. They all have come a long way and for all intents and purposes, he was their ally. He had even saved her a few times. That has to count for something, right? Kagome hummed in agreement as she continued her thinking. 'I sure hope I don't run into him for a while. If I do, he's going to know something's wrong with me... I don't even know if I can look him in the eye if I see him again!' Kagome sighed agitatedly and began to climb out of the water. Walking over to her stuff she dried off and put on her underwear. 'One of the bad things about this era is that women don't wear bras. Good things I brought two!' she mused as she combed through her hair. "You! Woman! You posses jewel shards! THEY WILL BE MINE!" Kagome turned around suddenly and saw a bear demon towering over her just a few feet away. 'Great, just as soon as i'm alone this freak just has to show up and interrupt my alone time!' she huffed as she narrowed her eyes at the demon. 'He has a jewel shard. He must be the one we were following earlier!' she thought as she started for her bow. Before she could reach it the demon, using his demonic speed, swiped at her with its claws and sent her soaring through the air. Screaming, Kagome hit the front of a tree and crashed to the ground. Groaning she looked up and noticed that the demon was advancing on her. Before he could reach her she let out a loud scream and prayed to any kami out there that would listen that Inuyasha would hear her. "HELP!"


	6. Chapter 6

Did I mention how much I love cliff hangers? *laughs maniacally* On with the story!

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru was traveling with his vassals along a path in the Eastern forest when he heard it. "HELP!" Stopping suddenly, he narrowed his eyes in the direction that the cry had come from. 'That was the miko!' he realized as he widened his eyes. He sniffed the air and smelled blood, her blood. "Jaken, stay and watch over Rin. Make camp. Know that if you fail, I will end you." He didn't stay around long enough to hear Jakens sobs as he raced away in the direction that the cry had come from.

Glancing up at the bear demon coming near her again, Kagome winced in pain as she stood up. She held onto the tree behind her for support and noticed that her vision was becoming blurry. Laughing, the bear demon stopped his advancement. "Well, what do we have here? No more fighting? It seems you are too injured to continue fighting. Just hand over your jewel shards and I will end you quickly!" he said as he started running towards her. Kagome's eyes widened and she put her arms in front of her face hoping it would do some good. A few seconds went by and nothing happened. Opening her eyes, she looked in front of her and noticed that a tall figure in white stood blocking her vision. If she hadn't lost so much blood, she might have recognized that the white clothes belonged to none other than Sesshomaru and that he had just saved her life. Breathing heavy, Kagome's legs gave way and she fell to the ground on her knees. "Miko, do you have a death wish? If that is the case, now would be prudent to let me know so that I may let this vermin continue his assault on you." Sesshomaru stated while glowering at the bear demon in front of him. At hearing his voice Kagome started and her eyes shot up to her rescuer. "S-S-Seshomaru?" she squeaked. "Hn" he answered before moving his left hand in front of his face and cracking his knuckles. "I have been looking for a good kill, but it seems you are too weak to satiate my desire. Die." he stated coolly before decapitating the bear demons head from its body. Kagome watched in fascination as he killed the demon in one swipe of his hand. 'Too bad Inuyasha had to cut off his other arm. I wonder if there's anything I could do to replace it, since he did save my life and everything.' she mused while still staring at him. She went to stand again and grabbed onto the side of the tree for support. "T-thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. For saving my life. You are forever in my debt." Sesshomaru turned to face her and raised an eyebrow. 'She wishes to repay me?' He looked at her and noticed she was barely wearing anything. Before lust could creep its way into his mind, he noticed that she was greatly injured. Kagome noticed him staring at her body and blushed a deep scarlet before averting her eyes. When she looked back up he was staring at her side. Looking down she noticed that there were three big gashes on her left side from where the bear demon had swiped at her. She also noticed that she was losing blood, and fast. Groaning she started to move towards her backpack. "You are injured. You should not be moving." Sesshomaru stated stepping in front of her. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well I need to bandage it up before I bleed to death. Unless you want to revive me with Tenseiga if that happens? Yeah I thought not." she said noticing his narrowed eyes. "Sit. I will bring you your pack." Sighing Kagome sat down carefully and watched as the demon lord walked to her red back pack and pick it up. 'Thank you momma for getting me a new bag. The other one was so old it was almost embarrassing.' she thought as Sesshomaru stopped in front of her and sat down. She gasped lightly when he sat down in front of her. "Umm w-won't you get your pants dirty if you sit on the ground like t-that?" she said worriedly. "This Sesshomaru does not get dirty." he stated simply as he reached into her bag and took out the bandages that she had. He started to unroll them when she interrupted him. "Wait! I need to clean this off first before I bandage myself. I should have a clear bottle in there with alcohol and a rag." she said while reaching for her bag. "This Sesshomaru will clean and bandage your wounds, Miko. You are too injured to do it yourself." he said while moving the bag out of her grasp. Kagome's heart began to hammer in her chest. She looked down and noticed that she was only in her underwear. 'Oh good kami, how did I get myself into this?! Not only am I half naked, but he's about to touch me...er...clean my wounds himself! Okay, I need to calm down or he's going to think I have mental issues, well, more so than I already do.' she thought as she sweat dropped. Calming her erratic beating heart, Kagome crossed her legs and sat up as straight as she could so that the demon lord could clean her wounds. 'Why is she so nervous? It's rolling off of her in waves. Does she fear me? I just saved her life, that would be foolish.' Sesshomaru thought as he pulled out the clear bottle that she had mentioned and began pouring some of its contents onto a white rag. Glancing back at her he noticed that her face was lowered and that she was looking at her lap. He took that time to study her features. The first time he had met her in his fathers tomb, had been four years ago. She had been but a girl then. A skinny loud mouthed girl. But now? The girl sitting in front of him was no longer a girl, but a woman. A beautiful curvaceous woman. She had filled out quite nicely. Her hips, from what he could see, were nicely curved. _"Great for bearing pups!" _his beast practically purred in lust. Growling mentally, Sesshomaru kept studying her. He noticed that her stomach was toned but not too much. She wasn't too skinny either. She had a little bit of meat on her, and that he liked. He hated stick skinny women. His eyes traveled farther up and landed on her breasts. They were round and firm, and if he was honest with himself, were quite big. He noticed that a good portion of them stuck out over the top of a contraption she wore over them. Growling he idly wondered why she would wear such a thing, but then thanked any kami that she was, lest he become aroused and take her as a mate then and there. _"So, you do want her as a mate! Well so do I. She is MINE and I will have no one else." _growled his beast. Sesshomaru widened his eyes at his beats proclamation. 'Goshinki was right after all. Damn. I'm really in trouble now.' he thought while his beast purred happily at it's new claim.


	7. Chapter 7

That last chapter was my longest one! I'm getting there, guys. I just had to get rolling first hahah. I think maybe when I first started writing I should have made it double spaced so that it was easier to read. It's a bit hard to read for me and it gets jumbled up. I'm not sure how to go back and edit it though...so if you can give me advice, i'd greatly appreciate it. (:

Chapter 7

Kagome looked down at her lap for what seemed like forever. She began to notice that Sesshomaru hadn't started tending to her wounds yet. Curiously she lifted her head and looked at him. She noticed that he was staring at her. Not just at her, but at her breasts! She blushed bright crimson and cleared her throat. "Um...L-Lord S-Seshomaru? Is everything o-okay?" she whispered. Sesshomaru noticed her widened eyes and smirked. "Hn. Stay still, Miko, so that I can tend to your wounds." Bringing the alcohol soaked cloth to her side he began to wipe away the blood. Kagome hissed at the contact and fought hard not to cry at the almost unbearable stinging sensation. 'I can't cry out. I don't want him to think I am weak.' she thought while she screwed her eyes shut. Sesshomaru smelled her tears but noticed she wasn't crying out. After he was done cleaning her wounds he began to unwrap the bandages. Moving forward, he sat almost an inch apart from her and reached behind her to wrap the gauze around her midsection. Gasping at the closeness, Kagome opened her eyes and noticed golden amber ones staring back at her not more than an inch away. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. She felt his clawed hands against her bare back and blushed. Sesshomaru smelled her arousal but continued to wrap her wounds up. In all honesty, the smell of her arousal at his actions was causing him to become aroused himself. Greatly, in fact. He felt his Hakama's becoming constricted and fought the urge to growl out loud. 'The faster this is over the faster I can get back to my own camp!' he thought agitatedly. Finished with wrapping her midsection, he tied the last of the material in a knot. Kagome noticed he was done and stared at him for a moment taking in his features. Since when did maroon facial stripes and a blue moon become so attractive to her? She could no longer glance in the sky and see the moon without thinking of him. Oh kami, she had it bad. Looking down at her, Sesshomaru noticed that she was staring at him. His eyes traveled from her big brown doe eyes to her lips. 'So soft' he thought. 'I'm so close that I could possibly kiss her.' He idly wondered if he should but shook that thought away not wanting to tempt himself. Kagome saw his eyes travel from hers to her lips and her face went aflame. 'What in the seven hells is wrong with him?!' her mind screamed. 'He's acted so weird since he got here. First he checks me out and now he's looking at me like he wants to kiss me! But...would I be upset if he did?' Sesshomaru lifted his left hand and brought it to her cheek. Using his thumb, he brushed against her lower lip and then looked her in the eyes. "Miko, your friends are coming. You should dress yourself." he stated as he lowered his hand and began to stand. With her mind clouded in a haze, Kagome barely managed to catch what he had said when Inuyasha came barreling into the clearing. 'Great. Just what I need.' she thought.

"Where the fuck is that bastard?! He hurt her, I swear!" Inuyasha screamed as he came bounding into the clearing with Sango and Miroku trailing behind him. "Inuyasha calm down. I'm sure Lady Kagome is alright." Miroku chided skidding to a stop near his dog demon friend. "I smell her blood you idiot!" Inuyasha practically screamed in his face. Kagome noticed them arguing about her safety and sweat dropped. "Uh guys? I'm okay, really." she said standing wobbily. Inuyasha took one look at her and jumped over to her. "Kagome, are you alright? You're bleeding. Did that bastard hurt you?" he asked shooting a death glare at Sesshomaru who had walked back over with Kagome's clothes. "Why, little brother, how very much like you to assume things when you know nothing of a situation. Still jumping to conclusions I see." Sesshomaru stated coolly. Inuyasha fumed at hearing this and pulled out his sword. "Alright you bastard! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" he screamed getting into stance. "Inuyasha, sit." Kagome said, sighing, as she walked past the crater towards Sesshomaru who in turn handed her her clothing. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, for everything." she said smiling up at the tall silver haired demon. "Wench, why'd ya have to do that?! And why the hell are ya thanking him! He hurt you!" Inuyasha screamed from his hanyou sized crater. "Inuyasha, don't be so stupid. I was attacked by a bear demon and he saved me. Not only that but he dressed my wounds for me. I owe him my thanks, as well as a debt." she stated while peering into the crater at him. "Kagome! Are you okay? How bad did the demon hurt you?" Sango asked running over to her friend. "Oh i'm okay, really!" Kagome smiled. "He hit me pretty hard and I have three gashes on my side from his claws, but i'm alive, so that's all that matters. Anyways, Lord Sesshomaru made good work of him real fast." she said while winking at the demon lord who in turn just stared at her quizzically. "Feh, well I still don't trust that asshole." Inuyasha stated while standing and crossing his arms. "That is a very wise decision on your part, little brother. However, you have my honor that no harm will come to the miko." Sesshomaru said while smirking at a fuming hanyou. "Keh, whatever. Say, Kagome, why are you almost naked?" Inuyasha asked sheepishly. Blushing furiously, Kagome realized she hadn't put her clothes on yet and was standing in front of everyone in just her underwear. "That is none of your concern, half breed. For her modesty, it would be prudent of you to avert your eyes." Sesshomaru stated while stepping in front of Kagome so that she was blocked from everyone's view. "Dress miko. Your modesty will be preserved." Kagome stared at his back wondering why he had stuck up for her. 'Man, this is one hell of a day. Things are just way too weird.' she thought while putting on her miko garbs. Stepping out from behind Sesshomaru she walked towards her friends. "Alright guys, I don't know about you, but i'm starving! Let's head back to camp." Before she could step forward and begin walking back to their camp a hand touched her shoulder gently. Looking back she noticed Sesshomaru staring at her. "I will be joining your group, Miko." he stated. "Y-y-you want to join us? But why?" Kagome asked stuttering. "Because it would be wise for both of our groups to travel together. The impending battle is soon. In case of Naraku ambushing us, we would all be ready and be together. It would also be safer. I have the same mission as you. I wish to see that vermin dead. In order for that to happen, we would need to work together. I am willing to put my differences with Inuyasha at bay so that we may focus on what lies ahead. Do you not agree, Kagome?" Kagome just blinked at him after he was finished. 'He called me by my name...' she thought as she continued to stare at him. "Are ya fucking kidding me! Listen to this bastard, Kagome! Ain't no way he's joining us. It's a plot. He'll kill us in our sleep! You don't believe this shit, do ya?!" Inuyasha sputtered. "I think he's right." Kagome stated as Inuyasha began fuming again. "We are all in this together so there really is no use in keeping separate from one another. It would benefit us to stay together. I trust Lord Sesshomaru. His goal is the same as ours. He wouldn't go against his honor for something so trivial as killing us in our sleep." she said calmly. "She is right, little brother. If I had wanted you dead, you would not now be breathing. Count your blessings and quit acting like an insolent pup. I am going to get my group. I will meet you back at your camp." At that he was gone leaving a smiling Kagome and an irate fuming dog eared hanyou.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I'm extremely sorry about the late update. It's been a few days. Life kinda just got in the way. Well, school did anyways. I'm a junior at al all women's college and I'm working towards a religion degree. (A little fact about me) I haven't forgotten about the story, so no worries! I had someone comment that the Sesshomaru in this story is a bit OC (Out of Character). Yes, he is a little bit. I'm not good at writing lengthy things, and I'm trying really hard with this one, but in order to keep it shorter and more drawn out, I decided to let Sesshomaru give into his beast and his feelings faster than he normally would have. I promise it will still be a good story though. Okay, now on with the next chapter! Please feel free to leave reviews and let me know how I'm doing. (:

Chapter 8

Kagome was sitting around the fire thinking about her and Sesshomaru's encounter when said demon lord strode into the camp with his own pack following behind him. Kagome looked up and caught his golden gaze as he walked in and seated himself at the base of a tree across from her line of sight. Cheeks reddening she asked "So, you're really gonna travel with us now?" "Hn. I thought we already discussed it and made things clear, Miko." Sesshomaru said before closing his eyes. "It would be in everyone's best interest if we stayed together." "Yeah, I guess you're right." Kagome said still staring at him. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and reached into his haori pulling something out. "I found this in the demons remains. I thought it might be of some use to you." he said before tossing it to her. Kagome caught it and looked at what he had just thrown her. "Oh, a jewel shard! I had almost forgotten about it. Thanks, Lord Sesshomaru!" she said smiling widely and then began to pour her powers into the jewel purifying it. She stuck the small fragment into a small bottle in her bag and pulled out her hairbrush and began brushing her hair. Sesshomaru stared at her from across the fire. He noticed the way her dark hair was not only longer, but fell in beautiful waves to her hip. If he had been honest with himself, he would agree that she had the most beautiful hair of any woman he had ever met. Closing his eyes he began to ponder on the being sitting across from him. 'How long have I ha these feelings?' he thought. _"You have for quite some time. Yet, the blind fool that you are when it comes to humans, you have been unable to identify exactly what it is you have felt for the little woman.", _his beast chimed in. Sesshomaru decided to do something he never normally did when it came to his inner beast; listen to him. Realizing that Sesshomaru wasn't going to give him a cutting remark and was going to let him speak his mind for once, he continued. _"You have always known that she was a better match than most other demon women you have come across. She is beautiful, so much so, that she captures even your attention. She is strong. You can feel the power radiating off of her. She is kind to those she does and does not know. She accepts everyone regardless of their gender or species. She is loving, caring, and compassionate. She has even taken a small demon child under her wing and now claims herself to be his surrogate mother. She is maternal. There is nothing you despise about her. The only thing that has ever irked you has been her absent fear of you. You have always thought these things in the very recesses of your mind, but you have only just begun to realize that you actually feel something more than ally-ship with her. It has been a little over a year when that happened. We hadn't seen her or her group is a little over a year, what with them looking for Naraku and you tending to a war proclaimed by the Southern Lands for declining their offer to mate with their daughter, Azuki, an bring the lands together. You fixed that problem though by offering them your second best warrior, which they took with gratitude. After that we were off again in hunt for Naraku when we ran across her. At first you didn't recognize her. She had grown into a woman, and was no longer a child. Her hair was longer, she wore different clothing, and she was powerful. Oh so powerful. It sizzled in the air around her. Inuyasha caught you staring at her and proclaimed yet another battle with you. Before he could pull his sword, Kagome ran over and stood in front of you and muttered that simple incantation. She turned to look at you and in that instant your mind whispered "Beautiful". That's when I knew your deepest desires, because they were mine as well. You have fought for so long against what you feel, simply because you are not used to feeling. The only being you have ever truly felt for has been Rin. We see her not only as pack, but as a daughter, though you are still yet to call her that. This feeling scares you. And knowing that Goshinki was right, and not you, also scares you. You are used to being right. But you need to accept the fact that I and you have mentally claimed her. The claim is not spoken yet, but that will happen in due time. You need to get to know her better; more personally. I suggest you train her. You will get quality time with her then. She already seems to be attracted to you, so I doubt that she will deny your offer. Simply state that you wish to train her in hand to hand combat. Her weapon is her bow, but she has never tried any other weapon. Test her swordsmanship skills. Teach her something else that will benefit her and her safety." _Sesshomaru thought about everything his beast had said in long strides. He realized, for the first time in his existence, that he was right. He was simply too proud and stubborn to say it out loud, but his beast had out smarted him. Damn him. No one out smarted him, but his beast just so happened to. That was probably only because he knew him better than anyone else did, even his own parents. This was going to take a while to get used to, but he supposed this was not the worst thing to have ever happened.

Kagome stared into the fire as thoughts filled her mind about a certain demon lord. She glanced up and noticed that his eyes were closed and that he seemed to be deep in though. She decided that meditation was in order before she went to sleep. Standing and grabbing her bow, she turned to face Inuyasha who was perched in a tree next to her. "I'm going to go meditate. I'll be back in about an hour. Don't wait up." She said smiling at the hanyou. "Feh. Just don't get yourself killed." He retorted and she turned and began walking away. A different set of golden eyes followed her as she disappeared into the forest after her and Inuyasha's conversation. Sesshomaru got up and began to head in her direction. "Hey bastard, just where do ya think you're goin?" Inuyasha asked sitting up from his spot in the tree. "Inuyasha, if you do not wish to accompany her and see to her safety, then I will." He said coolly before disappearing himself. Kagome walked through the forest and came across a small green clearing. Setting down her bow she sat down in the middle of it and crossed her legs. Laying the tops of her hands on her knees, she closed her eyes. That's when she felt it. A huge powerful aura was heading her way. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Sesshomaru. "Kyahhhh! What the hell are you doing?!" Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her. "Whatever do you mean, miko?" "You can't just sneak up on someone when they have their eyes closed, you know! Why are you here anyways and sitting in front of me?" Kagome said blushing and averting her eyes to look at a blade of grass that had suddenly become very interesting. "You should not be out here alone at night, so I decided to accompany you. Besides, I wished to know why you were meditating." He said while staring at her downturned and reddened face. Kagome looked back up at him. "Oh, really? Well I meditate because that's how I am able to keep my powers in check. It helps me concentrate too. Do you meditate?" "Hn. I see. Yes, I do. I do it for the same reason as you and it relaxes me." Sesshomaru stated. "Oh okay. Yeah same here. I guess you can stay as long as you don't interrupt me." Kagome said sheepishly before closing her eyes again. She breathed in deeply and then breathed out releasing all built up tension. Reaching inside of her, like she had on so many other times, she found her power. She began to fan it out in every direction until she knew she was glowing with it. Sesshomaru stared at her in utter amazement, which for him, was him looking on with wider eyes than usual. So this was her power? If she was as powerful as he could feel then he couldn't wait until the final battle. He looked down at her palms and two pink energy spheres started glowing in them. They stayed there for a few minutes then began to recede back into her body. Kagome, having finished, summoned her powers back into her body. After every last trace was no longer visible she opened her eyes to see that Sesshomaru was staring at her wide-eyed. "Oh, you haven't seen me show my powers yet. I forgot about that. Actually, you're the only one who has ever seen me in this state." Kagome blushed. "You are quite powerful. Do you realize that, Miko?" "I didn't for a while. It's been a year since I first realized how much power I actually had. Inuyasha puts me down so much and calls me incompetent, that I decided the best time to show him would be during the final battle." She said smiling. "Hn. Miko, this Sesshomaru would like to make you and offer. How would you like to learn hand to hand combat? It would improve your fighting skills and give you an edge." Kagome just stared at him. "Y-you want to teach me how to f-fight?" "I believe that is just what I said. Just think, when the final battle is here, Inuyasha will stand there staring at how far you've come. He might even apologize to you for thinking you incompetent." Kagome grinned at this. "This could be really interesting! I'll take you up on your offer, if not for myself, then to see his face." "Good. I will also be teaching you how to fight and wield a sword. A miko of your power deserves a weapon more deadly." Sesshomaru stated and smirked at Kagome's now pale face.


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry about the late update. Something tells me that my updates are going to be sporadic. I've been dealing with some things lately and haven't had much inspiration, so please bare with me. On another note, I dyed my hair turquoise! It looks pretty damn good too! If any of you have a Tumblr you can keep up with me and even talk to me if you'd like. My URL is .com (:

S.N: This is probably my favorite chapter so far, so please tell me how it is!

Chapter 9

Kagome lay there in her red sleeping bag thinking things over in her head. She couldn't get what Sesshomaru had said out of her head and it was driving her crazy! Not only was he going to teach her how to fight properly, but he was going to teach her how to wield a sword as well. He has got to be kidding. Her, wield a sword? Did he not know her? She was the most clumsy girl, well now woman, in the entire feudal era! 'Well, at least he'll get a laugh out of things.' She thought to herself. She didn't understand why she couldn't just use her bow and arrows. It was what she was comfortable with after all. 'But it's probably better to know how to use more than one weapon just in case.' She mused. Sighing to herself she turned over to get more comfortable. Opening her eyes she noticed golden amber ones staring back at her. "Miko, you are unable to sleep." His soothing voice spoke. It wasn't a question, rather an observation. Had he been watching her? "Um, no. I have too much on my mind." She stated. "Hn. You should try and get some rest. Tomorrow we will begin our training and you should not expect me to go easy on you." Sesshomaru said smirking at her. Kagome groaned and turned onto her back. Looking up at the stars she wondered how tomorrow would actually go. 'It can't be that bad. I mean, i'm sure he won't kill me at least. Probably just beat the shit out of me.' She thought to herself laughing. Closing her eyes she fell asleep dreaming of eyes of gold. In a tree high above, Inuyasha growled lowly after hearing their conversation. 'That bastard. I bet he's got somethin' planned. Kagome is MINE and she knows it. She wouldn't fall for him...would she?' He thought to himself grimly. Little did he know that the pairs fate were forever intertwined and could not be cut even with Tetsuaiga itself.

Kagome awoke to a brash hanyou screaming in her ear. "Aye wench! Wake up we gotta get goin' if we're gonna kill Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled while gently kicking her in the side. Not being a morning person, Kagome sat up straight and gave him her deadliest glare. Inuyasha upon seeing this sunk back with his ears flat on his head. "Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome screamed. "Little brother, you really are the idiot everyone claims you to be." Sesshomaru stated coolly walking back into camp. He had been away surveying their surroundings for any lurking demons. When he came back and heard Inuyasha screaming at Kagome his mood soured, more so than it already was. "I suggest you leave the miko alone if you wish to get out of that crater you have just created with your stupidity." He said flipping his hair behind his shoulder. Kagome got up and retrieved her toiletries bag, grabbed her bow, and headed to the hot spring. "Where do ya think you're goin'?!" Inuyasha screamed at her retreating back. "Inuyasha, leave Lady Kagome alone. You know as well as I do that she is not a morning person." Miroku stated while hitting him over the head lightly with his staff. "Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha said while turning around and crossing his arms. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome retreated into the woods and began to follow her. "And where the hell do ya think you're goin'?!" Inuyasha growled. Turning around, he quirked an eyebrow at the frothing hanyou. "If you will not see to her safety, dear little brother, then I will." He stated calmly before turning and disappearing into the woods. "Inuyasha is such a damn idiot. Doesn't he know that i'm not to be messed with in the morning! It's a wonder sometimes why i'm still even friends with him. I don't understand why he continues to treat me so badly. A year and a half ago I would have given anything to be with him. But now I would almost give anything to get him to shut up." Kagome sighed and squeezed some toothpaste onto her toothbrush. Behind her a branch snapped. Turning around quickly she spotted Sesshomaru standing behind her. "S-Seshmaru" she said with her mouth full of toothpaste. Sesshomaru took one look of her appearance and quirked the corner of his mouth up into a smirk. "Little miko, what exactly is it that you are doing?" He said while walking over to stand next to her. He looked down waiting on her reply. Kagome just stared at him in embarrassment, cheeks flushing a bright red. Turning and facing the stream that connected to the hot spring she spit the remaining toothpaste into the water. She cupped her hands and reached down into the water, scooped some up, and brought it to her lips. Sesshomaru just stared at her in curiosity. Swishing the water around she spit it back out. Grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste she stuck them into her bag and stood facing Sesshomaru. "I was brushing my teeth." She said while shrugging her shoulders. "Brushing your teeth? What for?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. Kagome just stared at him in confusion. "Because I wanted clean teeth and my breath smelled from sleeping all night..." She said blushing again. "You clean your teeth? Do all humans in your time do this?" He asked incredulously. "Yeah, humans in my time live longer because we keep ourselves clean and healthy. Brushing your teeth is a part of that. Besides, I would rather my breath smell good." She said shrugging her shoulders and turning to head back to camp. "We should get going before Inuyasha pitches another bitch fit." She said turning around to look at Sesshomaru who in turn strode up next to her. They began walking back to camp. Sesshomaru couldn't actually believe it. Humans had evolved so much to the point that they actually liked, no, enjoyed, being clean? That was just another thing to mark down as to why he was so drawn towards the miko. 'I wonder what she would taste like if I kissed her? Would she taste the way that "toothpaste" smelled?' Sesshomaru shook his head willing those thoughts away. 'Now is not the time to think such thoughts. I must get closer to her first.' He mused glancing sideways at the miko that seemed to always be the main object of his thoughts.

Walking back into camp, Kagome rolled up her sleeping bag and grabbed her backpack and walked over to Ah and Un. "Sesshomaru, do you mind if I strap these to him?" Kagome asked looking at the tall youkai lord. Nodding his head in affirmation, Kagome strapped her stuff to Ah and Un and walked up to Inuyasha. "Ready?" She asked smiling brightly. "Feh, took you long enough. Yeah let's head out." He said walking up to the front of the group to lead the way. Kagome resumed her spot at the back and walked in silence thinking about whatever happened to come to mind, which at the moment, was a certain demon lord. Said demon lord walked up next to her and looked down at her. "Miko, you do realize you have more right at the head of the pack. Do you not?" Kagome turned and looked at him in question. "What do you mean? Inuyasha usually leads us." Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. "It is clear to me and everyone else that you are the alpha of this pack. Inuyasha merely believes that he is, but you have more authority over him. The one with the most power should be the alpha. That, miko, is you. I can attest to that." Kagome, shocked at what he had just said, stared wide eyed at him. "I've never thought about that before. I'm happy just going with the flow of things though. It isn't my wish to lead. My duty is to destroy Naraku. That is my only wish. Let Inuyasha believe he is the alpha. It doesn't really matter to me." She stated. Sesshomaru was shocked to hear this. Usually most demonesses craved power. They craved to be alpha. Kagome was the first woman to claim that she had no interest in the matter. "Be that as it may, you should still assert your power when it comes to how he treats you. You shouldn't allow him to treat you so harshly and to talk to you the way he does." Kagome thought about this for a moment deciding he was right. She had had enough of his attitude and the way that he treated her like garbage. "You're right. But what should I do? He'll never listen to me." She stated sadly. Sesshomaru stopped walking and reached his left hand out grabbing her chin lightly. "You put him in his place. Use your power. Show him that you are not weak. Then, and only then, will he take you seriously. Though I would recommend not using your whole power. I would leave that until the final battle." He said smirking. Kagome gaped at him. What was wrong with him! This was not the Sesshomaru she had grown up to know. He was...different. More...gentle and dare she say nice? She had to be in an alternate universe. Just had to! She must have entered one when she jumped through the well the last time. Yeah, that had to be it. "What the hell are ya'll talkin' about back there?!" Inuyasha yelled noticing that they had stopped walking. Kagome whipped her head around and glared at him. "Oh nothing. We were just discussing the upcoming battle is all." She said calmly. Inuyasha crossed his arms and began walking again as did the rest of the group.

Coming to a stop Kagome crossed her arms. She knew this was a bad idea but damnit she was tired! They'd been walking all day! "Inuyasha, it's time to take a break. I'm tired and i'm sure the rest of the group could use a break as well." "I agree with the miko. I believe this would be the perfect time to begin training her." Sesshomaru spoke up. Inuyasha came to a stop and turned around glaring at them. Jumping into the air her landed right in front of them. "What the hell you mean you need a break! Training? Since when does Kagome need training?!" Inuyasha screamed sending birds flying into the air from the woods around them. Kagome sighed in exasperation and uncrossed her arms letting them fall to her sides. "Sesshomaru has promised to teach me how to fight properly as well as how to wield a sword, you know, just in case the occasion calls for it." She said sheepishly. Inuyasha just stood gaping at her practically frothing at the mouth. Miroku and Sango stood in the back exchanging glances at each other. "This isn't going to end well." Sango stated while Miroku nodded his head in agreement. "TRAINING?! Why the hell would you need training?! You aren't even that powerful! If anyone is going to beat Naraku, it's gonna be me!" Inuyasha screamed. "Little brother, I suggest you lower your voice. Kagome will be the one to defeat the hanyou. You underestimate her ability. I am going to train her so that she doesn't have to depend on the likes of you to defend her in battle." Sesshomaru stated clearly pissed at the way Inuyasha was treating his miko. Inuyasha just laughed. "Powerful? You're shitting me, right? Kagome, powerful? She trips over a stick! There is no way in hell she would even be able to touch Naraku!" Inuyasha said. Kagome, upon hearing all of this, was royally pissed. So much so that her vision was turning pink. She could feel it. Her powers were bubbling to the surface. Sesshomaru felt Kagome's powerful aura caress against his own. With his demonic speed he landed a few feet away from her. 'Maybe this will be the show that the hanyou will never forget. It is about time he was put into his rightful place.' He mused watching her carefully. Kagome began to glow a bright pink. "Inuyasha, I am SICK of the way you treat me. I am SICK of the way you speak to me. I deserve respect and respect is what I will get! You will never doubt me or what I can do ever again, do you understand you damn idiot!" Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes. He had never before seen her like this. She was glowing for Kami's sake! He hair, having come out of her pony tail, was whipping around her in long raven strands. The others in the group had the same facial expressions as Inuyasha, except instead of fear, theirs was in amazement. Kagome brought her hands up, which held two small balls of power, and shoved them out towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha barely had time to understand what was going on when he was thrown 30 feet back. Kagome brought her arms down by her side and walked up to where Inuyasha was now laying panting. The front of his robes had been completely destroyed and his chest was burned. Everyone else in the group, including Sesshomaru, just stood staring wondering what was going to happen next. Stopping in front of Inuyasha, Kagome waited for him to sit up. Sitting up, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had gone back to normal. Her eyes were no longer pink and she was no longer glowing. "W-w-what...how did you...I don't understand." He stuttered. "I suggest you shut your mouth. The next time you underestimate me, not only will you be sat into my time period, but I will make sure all of your clothes are burned off leaving you humiliated in front of us all." She stated coolly as she began walking towards the front of the group where she took place as alpha. Sesshomaru, transfixed at her words and final say in the group, walked up and joined her while the others followed suit, leaving a confused hanyou in the dirt.


	10. Chapter 10

Well my power just went out, so I guess only one update for today...or yesterday? I'm gonna try and get this written out before my computer dies. That last chapter was my all time favorite! Even MY adrenaline was rushing while reading it hahah. I noticed that the fanfiction site cut out my Tumblr URL, so if you wanna find me it's under mollyedollie. Okay, now on with the story! Oh, and pretty please leave me reviews? Let me know how i'm doing so I know whether to keep the story going or not. Also, I hope you all had an amazing Valentines Day filled with much fanfiction! (:

Chapter 10

Kagome walked veered left onto a path that led into the woods while the others followed behind. Finding a small creek with a nice clearing she set her stuff down. "Ahh this looks like a good place to stop. Everyone rest up and drink plenty of water!" She said while taking out her water bottle and filling it up. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sesshomaru standing over her. "Come, miko. Let us go and begin training." He said turning away. Miroku and Sango looked up from their places on the ground and glanced at each other. "Kagome, are you really going to learn how to sword fight?" Sango asked questioningly. "Yeah, it would be in my best interest to do so. Just in case something happens and I lose my bow or don't have it with me. Plus, i've never fought with one before, so I don't know if i'm a natural at it yet or not." She said smiling. "Just be careful, and if you need help with learning hand to hand combat, i'm always here." Sango said waving goodbye as Kagome and Sesshomaru headed towards the woods. "She's never offered me help before." Kagome said quietly. Sesshomaru glanced sideways at her remark. "That is because they doubted your abilities. They have now seen them, so they feel they owe you for not believing in you." He stated. 'None of them believed in me? Not even Sango?' Kagome thought sadly. It was hard to believe that no one, other than Sesshomaru, had faith in her. But Kagome was going to prove them wrong. Just them wait and see. She was going to blow their socks off!

Kagome and Sesshomaru came upon a vast green clearing as soon as they exited the woods. Walking to the middle of it, Kagome put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "Now what?" "Now we begin your physical training." Sesshomaru stated while stepping up close to her. He circled her, bringing his left hand to her waist, and turning her so that her hips were sideways with her front facing forward. Feeling his hand at her hip, Kagome flushed bright red. "Miko, spread your legs father a part." Sesshomaru said quietly next to her ear. Kagome almost had a heart attack at his words and her heart skipped a few beats. "W-W-What did you s-say?" She stuttered. "You can not fight while standing with your legs together." Sesshomaru said while smirking noticing how flustered she was. Kagome did as he said as he walked back to stand in front of her. "Now bring your arms and hands up in a fighting stance." He stated as she brought her arms in front of her. After a few minutes of teaching her how to stand, Sesshomaru deemed she was ready for the next step. "Now, most demons when fighting with you, will be using their demonic speed. I want you to use your miko senses and try to sense me around you as I do the same." He said disappearing only to reappear, gently hitting her in the side, next to her. Losing her balance Kagome glared at him while he stood smirking at her. "Hey! I wasn't ready!" She said angrily. "You need to always be ready in battle. A demon will not listen to you complain about not being ready. He will just kill you. Now, again." He said as he disappeared for the second time. Kagome closed her eyes and flared out her powers. She noticed a dark blue aura moving around her. It was behind her now. Opening her eyes and whirling around, Kagome tackled him to the ground. "Gotcha!" She yelled happily. She sat for a moment grinning over her victory until she noticed that she was straddling his lap. Sesshomaru flipped her over and she found herself suddenly beneath him. Face the color of Inuyasha's haori, Kagome looked up at him with her mouth agape. Sesshomaru lowered his head so that it was mere inches from hers and whispered, "I believe it is I who has got you, little miko." He said smirking. 'Oh my Kami...he's...he's so close! I could practically kiss him if I...no, bad thoughts! He's only teasing me.' Kagome thought as her inner self was battling on whether or not to kiss him. He wouldn't be too mad, would he? She decided against it when she noticed his face getting closer to hers. 'Is he really?! Oh Kami!' Slowly Sesshomaru lowered his face towards her reddened one and stopped suddenly looking into her brown doe eyes. Then he closed them, closing the distance, and brushed his lips lightly across her opened ones. Kagome practically had a heart attack right there but Kami was she in heaven. She barely had time to return the kiss when he was standing again with his arm reached out to help her up. Kagome just sat there dumbly for a minute before taking his hand and standing herself. "Now, let us really have some fun." Sesshomaru stated giving her one of his rare smiles. Kagome just balked at his change in demeanor. Sesshomaru turned and walked back to the middle of the field and turned to face her waiting for her to catch up. 'Kami, I nearly lost myself. I need to be more careful and take things slower.' He absently thought to himself as he watched Kagome walked toward him with her head hung low and a slight blush on her cheeks. _'Ahh yes, but the miko did not refuse us. In fact, if you had been paying attention you would have been able to smell her arousal. She enjoyed it almost as much as you did.' _His beast spoke up putting him at ease. 'I still need to take things slower. She is merely a human. I have been with many females, utterly for my own sake and pleasure, but this time is different. I care about her needs more than my own. I will not scare her just to simply sate my desire for her.' He thought to himself, though he would never admit that to anyone out loud. He was a proud man after all. Kagome finally reached him after having her own internal battle and looked up at him smiling. "Okay then, let's do this!" "Hn, before we jump in head first, you must learn how to hold a sword properly." Sesshomaru said, smirking at her enthusiasm. He reached to his obi and took Tenseiga from its sheath and held it out to her. Kagome looked down at the sword in wonder and gently grabbed the hilt. "Tenseiga will keep you from hurting me if you are to land a blow to me, though that is highly impossible." He said smirking at her. "Hmph. You sure are sure of yourself." Kagome said examining the sword. "One must be sure of themselves if they wish to defeat their enemy." He stated simply. For the next hour the worked on stances and the correct way to wield a sword. By the end of her training for the night Kagome had _almost _landed a blow on him while using her miko powers. She vowed to herself, however, to make him eat his words. "Come, miko. Let us head back to camp." Sesshomaru said taking his sword and sheathing it in his obi. He started to walk back towards camp when he felt small hands on his arm. "Wait...Sesshomaru, can I try something?" Kagome asked waiting for him to turn towards her. Sesshomaru was surprised that she had reached out to him. Very few did that, and the few that did usually perished. Turning towards her he listened to her ramble on. "It's just that...you've done so much for me with teaching me how to fight and how to handle a sword and you saved my life and then dressed my wounds and I just..." "Miko, what is it that you want?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly annoyed with her rambling. "I've never done it before, but may I try and heal you? Your left arm I mean." Sesshomaru's eyes widened showing his immense surprise. Heal his arm? Was this woman serious? 'Could she possibly be that powerful?' He wondered. Putting on his cold facade, Sesshomaru sat down in the middle of the field with his legs crossed. "If you must sate your curiosity, you may do so. " He said closing his eyes. Kagome stood there, mouth agape, baffled that he had even given her permission. She knelt in front of him and paused. 'What if I fail? I will look like a fool...' She thought momentarily. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and gazed at her perplexed at what ever she could be thinking. "Miko, if you do not want the hanyou to come searching for us while screeching explicative, I suggest you get on with it." Kagome nodded her head, clearing her mind of doubt, and began to unfasten his armor when his right arm came out and grabbed her arm stopping her. "What is it that you are doing?" Sesshomaru asked confused, but not showing it. "U-Umm well I need to take off your armor to be able to reach your arm..." She responded while blushing furiously feeling like she had been caught doing something bad. Sesshomaru just stared at her and lowered his arm. "Hn. Continue." Kagome looked up and smiled and unfastened both side of his armor. Sesshomaru lifted the armor over his head and set it on the ground beside him. Kagome, with trembling hands, reached up to the V of his kimono and began to pull it apart, all the while trying not to glance at the demon lord. Opening it up she slid both side down his shoulders until it pooled at his waist. She blushed bright crimson at seeing his bare chest. She was pretty sure that the color of her face and the color of Inuyasha's fire-rat robes could have a competition as to which was brighter. She had never seen a males chest up close before. Well, she had, she had seen Inuyasha's on many occasions, but Sesshomaru was no male. He was a demon...no...a God. She was pretty sure with the way he was sculpted. His skin looked so soft and she wanted nothing more than to reach out and caress it, but upon realizing where her train of thought was going, she decided against it and continued on with her goal. Looking over at his left arm, or rather where it should be, she gasped and looked up at him. "I-I'm so sorry." She said while lowering her head so that her bangs covered her eyes. Sesshomaru noticed her scent change from curious to depressed and it confused him. Reaching out with his right hand he took her chin in his fingers and brought her head up to look at him. "Whatever could you be sorry for, miko?" He asked gently seeing unshed tears in her eyes. "I just...i'm sorry for what Inuyasha did to you, and that I had a part to play in it." She confessed sadly. Sesshomaru merely let out a light chuckle, which startled Kagome greatly. "Do not be sorry. It was not your fault, but the fault of that brash hanyou. Either way, what is done is done. It has made me stronger, nonetheless. You needn't worry yourself over something so trivial as the past." He commented softly. Kagome just stared at him. 'This definitely isn't the Sesshomaru I know. He's so kind. And...did he just laugh?' She thought to herself, taking in everything he had just said. "If you would still like to continue, you may." He said lowering his hand into his lap. Kagome nodded and looked at where his arm used to be. She reached up with both hands and grabbed a hold of the end of his bicep where it was cut off, and closed her eyes. She reached deep inside of herself, where her power was, and called it forth. She had only ever done something like this once, but never at this magnitude. It was simply a broken rib from one of the villagers. This was something all together different. She prayed and hoped it would work though. She spread her powers to every part of her body spreading most of it through her fingertips. Sesshomaru stared wide-eyed at what he was seeing. Kagome was glowing, that he was use to. But his whole body was tingling. Instead of fear, he felt warm. He looked where Kagome's hands were and gasped at what he saw. There under her hands was something forming. It was his arm! Kagome could actually feel it! She could feel the arm forming under her fingertips! Calling forth more power, she pushed it out through her hands as hard as she could willing it to regrow. Sesshomaru stared in amazement as his arm grew little by little. It wasn't that it was just regrowing, he had feeling in it too! He could actually feel the sensation of power running through his veins! His elbow came into view and then the twin maroon striped on his writs, and then lastly, his hand. Kagome felt the last of her powers give and then collapsed on his chest. She looked up to him seeing him admiring his new hand and arm with a look of pure amazement on his face. Looking down Sesshomaru saw how tired she was. Picking her up with both arms, he cradled her in his lap. "Miko, you have outdone yourself. Rest and I will bring you back to camp." Bending down to her ear he whispered "Thank you, little one. It seems it is I who is in your debt now." Kagome smiled and closed her eyes as blackness engulfed her.


	11. Chapter 11

Heyy gals and guys! It's been a couple of days since my last update, sorry about that! I will persevere and finish this story for the love of Sesshomaru and Kagome! I so wish I could post a picture of how I look on here because my blue hair is beasting it today. Anyways, I've gotten very few reviews, and I'd like if you could leave maybe one comment to tell me how I'm doing whether it be my writing style or if the characters are in or out of character. Just one tiny comment is all I'm asking for. I hope you all have a fabulous Thursday, or Friday depending what country you're in, and enjoy my story!

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru walked back into their camp just as everyone was sitting down around the glowing fire to eat. He noticed now that it was dark out. How had he not noticed before? 'The miko must really be getting to me if I cannot even pay attention to my surroundings.' He mused. Carrying the unconscious miko into the camp, he sat down with her in his lap. Everyone, upon noticing their return, sat gaping at the scene they created. "Oy! What the hell do ya think you're doin'?! Why are you holding her in your arms like…" Inuyasha stopped speaking and stood gaping in confusion. Miroku was the first to notice what Inuyasha was looking at and his eyes went wide. "You have both of your arms? But how?" Sesshomaru just merely smirked. "It seems that the miko is far more powerful than you all believe her to be." "You mean Kagome did that to ya? There's no way in hell!" Inuyasha spat. "I assure you, little brother, she did in fact grant me my arm back which you so kindly took from me. It seems I am in debt to her." Everyone just stared in awe except for Inuyasha who was busy fuming. "Inuyasha, do you really think that it just appeared there by accident? Give Kagome some credit for once." Sango stated as she ate her Ramen that Kagome had laid out for them before leaving. "Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said as he jumped into a tree and sat down crossing his arms into his haori. Sesshomaru closed his eyes sighing softly listening to Kagome's slow breathing.

Everything was dark. 'What happened?' Kagome thought groggily as she finally came out of unconsciousness. Remembering back, she recalled sparring and training with Sesshomaru, but something else had happened. 'Wait! I regrew his arm!' She thought excitedly. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was quite comfortable if she had to say so herself. She looked up and was met with golden amber eyes. "It seems you have awakened. Are you well?" Sesshomaru asked giving her a small smile. Kagome just gaped at him and then remembered what happened in the field. She shot up excitedly and yanked Sesshomaru's left arm into her lap and pulled up his sleeve rather startling him. She glanced at his arm and then back at him in a look of pure awe. "Y-You mean I did this..?" She asked timidly. "You do not remember?" He asked surprised. "Oh no, I remember. I just…I didn't realize…" "That you were capable?" He finished for her. "I really did it! Good Kami!" She exclaimed happily. "Hn, indeed. This Sesshomaru owes you a great debt, little one." Kagome blushed at his new nickname for her. It was then that she noticed that she was nestled in his lap and that he had one arm draped around her with his hand resting at her wait. Blushing brighter Kagome looked up at him again. "U-Um you can let me up if you'd like." She said softly pushing to stand up out of his lap. Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her and smirked. "No, miko. You are still weak from expending so much energy. You should rest. You are not bothering this Sesshomaru." He brought his left arm over and draped it over her middle to prove his point. He sniffed the air lightly and noticed that she was aroused at what he had done. Kagome just stared at him too confused to form coherent thoughts. 'Did he just…he doesn't want me to leave…? He keeps staring at me…but…I'm human so surely I have this all wrong. He couldn't possibly have feelings for me or even be attracted to me…could he? No, he's probably just being nice since I gave him his arm back. Either way, I'm enjoying this so I'll just stay here.' "Okay, but if you want me to get up later just tell me." Kagome said lowering her gaze to her lap. Sesshomaru lifted her chin with one hand bringing her gaze to his. "Miko, rest." Kagome sighed and leaned against his chest and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru bent his head and softly inhaled the scent of her hair. 'She smells so good. How is it that a human can smell so enticing to this Sesshomaru? All humans whom I have come across smell so terrible that it threatens my sense to overload. Yet this woman smells of Jasmine.' He thought confusedly before closing his eyes. He wasn't going to rest tonight, but merely use his sense to keep watch for danger. He wanted to devote all of his attention to the small woman nestled in his lap.

_Kagome stared up into beautiful amber orbs as they drew closer to her. Feeling a soft brush on her lips, she kissed him back slowly. He slid his tongue along the bottom of her lip asking for entrance and she gasped at the sensation. He took no time in tasting her. Backing her up against a wall, he sped up his pace as he kissed her. Bringing his right hand up to the nape of her neck, he grabbed the back of her hair lightly and tilted her head to the side so he could get better access. He brought his other arm to her waist and pulled her flush against him making her moan into his mouth. That's when she felt it; a hardness at her hip. She gasped loudly at the realization and brought her arms up and around his neck as she laced her fingers through his silver hair. He took his time plundering her mouth and brought her hips roughly against his own making her moan some more. He left her mouth and proceeded to trail kisses down her jaw and then to her neck where he nipped slightly. Kagome was in heaven. She obviously had to have done something great in her past life for the Kami's to grant her this. "S-Seshomaru" She gasped lightly when she felt his fangs at her neck. Smirking against her skin he trailed lower and pulled her shirt to the side to suck on her shoulder. He ground his hips against her continuously as she moaned in response. "P-P-Please…Sesshomaru…" All thoughts were jumbled as he assaulted her neck with his mouth. Sesshomaru looked up into her now half closed hazy eyes. "We must not get carried away, little one." He said taking in the heady scent of her arousal. Kagome pouted at his statement, one she'd heard many times. "I know…we have to wait until we're mated. It's just so hard!" She exclaimed disappointed. "Hn, yes. But think of how much better it will be if we wait. It will not be long, my love. Do not fret." He said smiling down at her._

Sesshomaru's eyes shot opened. 'Did she just moan and whisper my name?' He thought confused. That's when he smelled it. The air around them was thick with the smell of her arousal and her face was flushed. 'Good Kami, please don't let me lose control over this onna.' He prayed closing his eyes. Kagome shot out of her seating position panting and sweating lightly. 'These dreams are going to be the death of me!' She thought panicking. 'They're getting more intense now…' Looking up she noticed that Sesshomaru's eyes were still closed. She sighed thanking every Kami that he hadn't noticed, when he opened his eyes and stared at her. She took back her thanks as she stared at his eyes, which now had a ring of red around them. Sesshomaru on the other hand was fighting for control of his beast. He mustn't scare her. Breathing in and out through his nose, he felt his eyes return to their natural golden color. Kagome stared in shock. "S-Sesshomaru…are you okay?" She asked softly, slightly scared. "Do not worry yourself, miko. This Sesshomaru is fine. You should go back to sleep, and this time, try to have a dream that does not affect me so much." Kagome just gasped. Had he really said that? 'Oh Kami…now this is going to be awkward…'


	12. Chapter 12

Well, that last chapter was a bit...hot hahah. I have realized that I utterly suck at writing any kind of smut. It's too awkward, and I start feeling anxious. Oh well, I want smut in this so THERE WILL BE SMUT! Or as others like to call them (Lemon). I've been dying all day to write another chapter so I hurried home after class to start on it. So here goes! Leave reviews please. 3

Chapter 12

Kagome walked behind the group in silence. She had forgone her now usual spot in the front to walk in the back so she could think without interruptions. She looked in front of her to Where Sesshomaru walked with his group. She was alone and that's the way she liked it, right now at least. Last night was the most awkward moment she had ever been through or had to endure. ~Flashback~ _Kagome stared in shock. "S-Sesshomaru…are you okay?" She asked softly, slightly scared. "Do not worry yourself, miko. This Sesshomaru is fine. You should go back to sleep, and this time, try to have a dream that does not affect me so much."_Kagome shook her head wishing the memory away. 'I'm used to having those dreams. I have them at least once a week. But why did he have to be a witness to them?!' She though aggravated. It just wasn't fair. She had the dream while sitting in the lap of the object of them. So far he hadn't really spoken to her that morning. She quietly got up out of his lap when she believed him to be asleep and then went about her usual morning routine. When they got ready to go, she made sure to stand in the back of the group. Sesshomaru just arched an eyebrow at her antics but she said nothing and just lowered her head. She was ashamed. Ashamed that he had caught her and ashamed to have feelings for someone who could never possibly return them. 'I'll just defeat Naraku and if the jewel decides it, go back to the future and forget about him. Of course i'll never forget my time here or my friends, but I need to forget about him. It's a lost cause anyways.' She thought to herself sullenly breathing out a sigh of frustration.

Sesshomaru, like Kagome, was also having an inner turmoil battle. He was deeply confused, and for someone like him, that was quite rare. 'She whispered my name. She was dreaming about me, and if my senses were correct, a rather erotic dream. But why? It has taken me quite some time to come to terms with what I feel for this complicated woman, but I believed it would have taken a while to get her to feel the same feelings. We are bound to one another by fate, but still. She responds to me so quickly and positively. It takes every ounce of my being to keep from kissing or simply touching her. Why is this so difficult for me?' He knew the miko was walking behind them so that she could sort out her thoughts, as he himself was doing, but he so wished he could speak to her about what happened. But that might embarrass her. He would wait until an opportune or more proper time to do so. Inuyasha up ahead stopped suddenly and began sniffing the air. Sesshomaru, upon noticing this scented the air as well and noticed a demon coming and fast. Kagome, lost in her own thoughts, didn't realize everyone had stopped until she ran into something rather hard sending her to the ground. "Uumph!" She exclaimed landing on her now sore bottom. Kagome looked up realizing she had just run straight into the object of her thoughts. He turned around looking at her and gave her a small smirk. Kagome's face flared at his amusement of her. "Miko, do pay attention to your surroundings. It seems a demon is coming." Sesshomaru said slightly amused while he offered her his hand to help her up. Kagome just stared at him for a minute before taking his hand and standing. In doing so Sesshomaru pulled her flush against him and wrapped his other arm around her waist and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Do not fret over something so frivolous, little one. What happened last night was not that big of a deal. What you dream about is something that you can not help." He said simply before pulling back a little bit and used his other hand to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. Kagome's heart was beating a mile a minute at his words. 'He knew what I was thinking?! Oh Kami...i'm such an idiot.' She just smiled timidly looking up into his amused eyes. "Thank, Sesshomaru." She stated shyly. "Oy! It's that mangy wolf again. Damnit! We ain't got time for this!" Inuyasha bellowed in the front of the group as they saw a tornado heading their way. Kagome just groaned as Sesshomaru let her go, though if she were correct, he seemed unwilling to do so. "Great. This is just what I need." She said before sighing to herself.

Sesshomaru was confused as to what was going on. There was a demon approaching them fast and Inuyasha was almost frothing at the mouth and yelling explicatives and his miko seemed very anxious. 'They must know him.' He mused. It was hard for him to keep his mind on the present when all he could think about was what happened moments ago. He merely wanted to soothe her mind so that she wouldn't be so upset, but in doing so he had almost given away how he felt to everyone in the group. He thanked any Kami that they were more focused on the demon coming rather than on them. He had almost kissed her again. As soon as she was against him she instantly became aroused and her pupils dilated. He could have taken her right there, if he were any other demon. But he had too much honor. He would wait until they were alone and until she was willing. He wasn't one to take females by force nor did he believe in abusing women. He was different from most males of his species. He glanced sideways at Kagome and noticed that she was nervous. 'Does she not like this demon?' He wondered to himself. The dusty tornado got closer and came to a halt right in front of Kagome. When the dust had settled, Kagome's hands were being held by said demon. He had tan skin, deep blue eyes, and wore brown fur coverings with his jet black hair held high in a pony tail. 'I have seen him before. His scent is familiar. Now I remember, this is Kouga of the wolf demon tribe.' He thought to himself taking in the seemingly dirty and rugged appearance of the wolf leader. Kagome just blinked, looking up at the wolf demon whose hands were grasping hers so tenderly. "Hey Kouga." She smiled at him. "Hiya Kagome. How's my woman been? Has that mutt been treating you right?" He said shooting a glare towards Inuyasha. Kagome just laughed nervously and tried to pry her hands out of his grasp. Kouga turned back around and held on tighter grinning at her. "So are ya ready to be my woman yet? You don't need to travel with these people. We can travel on our own while we start a family!" He voiced smiling big. Kagome's face flushed in embarrassment at his words. "U-Um Kouga, no offense or anything, but could you let me go? You're making me feel uncomfortable." She said softly. Kouga became confused and let her hands go, dropping his to his sides. "Hey Kagome, you uh alright?" He asked scratching the back of his head. "Yeahh, I just...I have a lot on my mind and no offense but I keep telling you I don't like you like that and you know it makes me uncomfortable when you keep claiming me as yours and i'm not and i'm sorry I just don't like you like that..." She said all in one breath. She had mumbled most of that under her breath forgetting that demons have far superior hearing than humans. "Wait...what are you saying, Kagome?" Kouga asked feeling slightly upset. Sesshomaru, upon seeing Kagome all flustered and Kouga relentlessly not backing down, stepped in front of her to face Kouga. "It seems the miko has voiced her words quite clearly, or is it that you have too much fur in your ears? She has stated that she is not interested in you and that by you claiming her it makes her uncomfortable. I would suggest you stop." Kouga just stood there trying to pick his jaw off of the ground. "Yeah! And who the hell are you?! You smell like that Inutrasha. Are you a mutt too?" Sesshomaru growled lowly at him. "You assume that I smell anything like that half breed brother of mine? Your sense of smell really is weak. This Sesshomaru has better things to do than to explain myself to the likes of you." Kouga blanched at hearing his name. 'He's Lord Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands? The one who has killed countless demons and humans just from them staring at him?' He thought solemnly to himself. The others in the group just watched the exchange in amusement. It seemed as though Sesshomaru was standing up for Kagome. Turning his head towards Sango, Miroku whispered in her ear. "Hey Sango, is it just me or have you noticed that Sesshomaru spends a lot of time with Lady Kagome? He has even gone so far as to stick up for her when it comes to Inuyasha and now Kouga." "Yeah, it would seem that way, and Kagome always looks so flustered around him. I wonder what that means?" Sango said shaking her head. "I don't know, but Sesshomaru isn't one to spend ample time with just one person. He must have taken a liking to her." He said nodding to himself in affirmation to his logic. Kouga laughed and turned to Ginta and Hakaku. "Alright guys, let's head on. We've rested enough." "Right boss!" They both shouted. "Bye guys! Kagome let me know when you change your mind." Kouga said waving and winking to Kagome as he started running again to leave a groaning Ginta and Hakaku in the wake of his dust cloud. "Bye sister!" They both said while running to catch up with Kouga who was now very far ahead of them. Kagome stared in mild confusion as they all ran off. 'Kami, him and Inuyasha both are idiots.' She thought shaking her head to herself.

Sesshomaru was beyond annoyed. That mangy wolf had the nerve to actually claim what was his right in front of his face. Not that any of them, or even she for that matter, knew that Kagome belonged to him. It was only a matter of time. But he was not about to let that wolf get in the way. Looking back behind him he saw that Kagome looked irritated. "Miko, does he always do this? Claim you vocally in this kind of way?" He asked wanting a real answer. "Uh...yeah. He's always believed that once the jewel is completed that I will just go and mate with him. It's silly really, because I don't feel the same way." She said shyly. Sesshomaru growled low at hearing about the wolfs affections. "Sesshomaru...are you okay?" Kagome asked noticing that he had growled. "Hn. The wolf is an idiot, though not as big of one as that brother of mine. It seems he does not understand the word 'no'. Have you thought of maybe telling him more forcefully how you feel?" He questioned. "Well, I mean I've tried. It's just that he won't listen and I don't want to hurt him." Kagome said dropping her gaze to the ground. Sesshomaru scowled at her behavior and lifted her chin with one hand. "It will hurt him at first, but it will be doing him a favor if you tell him now. You do not want to lead him on, do you?" He asked arching an eyebrow. "N-No, I don't. I'll tell him next time. I promise." Kagome said quirking a small smile. The rest of the group just stood back watching them converse. Inuyasha was royally pissed, however, at seeing them so close. "Aye, Sesshomaru! Get your hands off of her! First that mangy wolf and now you? She doesn't belong to you!" He said stomping over to them. Sesshomaru turned and scowled at him. "And just who does she belong to, half breed? You, perhaps?" He asked, extremely pissed. "Yeahh, well maybe she does! That's none of your business anyways!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms and sticking his chin defiantly in the air. Kagome was sick of everything. Sick of being claimed, sick of Inuyasha's attitude, and now sick that he had the audacity to claim that she might possibly even belong to him. The nerve of him! Turning around furiously, she glared at him, catching him off guard and making him drop his hands to his side. Sesshomaru, upon noticing her growing irritation and anger, stepped aside. "So, I belong to you? I will have you know that I don't belong to anyone, you insensitive asshole! I belong to myself and myself alone! The last person I would want to belong to is you! For years you have ridiculed me and called me weak. You have referred to me as s shard detector. And you have taken Kikyo over me. A dead woman for Kami's sake! You could have had me long ago, but YOU lost that privilege, Inuyasha. I have long since lost feelings for you, and it was only because you pushed me away. You have always preferred the dead over the living, and I will not stand for it anymore when I have someone living to actually go after even if he will never return my feelings. At least I know that ahead of time instead of being lead on for years at a time!" She screamed in frustration. She noticed everybody's opened mouths in shock and then realized what she had said. 'Oh Kami...' "So you're over me and now onto someone else?! And who exactly is this! Don't tell me it's that wolf!" Inuyasha bellowed in rage, visibly hurt by her words. Kagome just blushed in anger and embarrassment. "It doesn't even matter. He's ten times for kind than you will ever be and he has way more honor. And at least he bathes properly and more than once a month! And no it's not Kouga! You are such a damn idiot. I've about had it with you. Inuyasha I love you as a friend, but I will tolerate your hurt no longer. I can't eve stand to be in your presence anymore. You look for the shards on your own. I'm going my separate way." With that she picked up her bag that she had placed at her feet and began walking towards the woods on the left of the path they were on. "Miko, hold on. I will join you. Jaken, send Rin back to the palace. It will be safer for her there. I want you to stay with her. Send Ah and Un back when you have returned." Sesshomaru said picking his ward up and putting her on the dragons back. "Y-Y-Yes my Lord." Jaken said crying silently at being told to leave his master. "Kagome...you can't just leave like that. Look, i'm really sorry...please let's just work this out. We always work things out." Inuyasha exclaimed with his ears flattened to his head looking sadder than ever. Kagome just looked at him and turned around and kept walking. "Inuyasha, she has made her choice, as you so long ago made yours. I suggest you deal with it lest you hurt her more." Sesshomaru stated as he turned on his heal and followed after her.


	13. Chapter 13

Wow! Two chapters in two days! I must be on a roll. I'm currently sitting here starving, so I thought I'd write another chapter to get my mind off of my ever growing hunger. People seem to be upset that I'm bunching all of my words together. Starting with this chapter I'm going to double space them. I'll go back and do the other chapters later. Sorry about that! Like I said before, this is my first story so I'm just now getting the hang of it. Thank you for bearing with me though. (:

Chapter 13

Kagome walked onward, severe irritation rolling off of her in waves. She knew Sesshomaru was following behind her, but she didn't want to speak to anyone right now. How could he act that way? That damn idiot. Claiming her just like Kouga had. She knew that she was different since she was from the future, and that most women in this time were seen as objects, but she was NOT an object. No one owned her. Maybe now Inuyasha finally understood how she felt about him. She loved him as a friend and nothing more, and Kouga, she was tired of his ever persistent claims. They were annoying and made her extremely uncomfortable. She loved him as a friend as well, but there was a line that could be crossed, and they both had crossed it. Kagome had about had it. She had now stood up to Inuyasha twice, and she decided that she was going to continue doing so. As for Kouga, Sesshomaru was right, as he usually always was. She was going to let him know how she really felt next time she saw him. She was no longer a young naïve girl. She was 19, a grown woman in this time, and she needed to start acting like it. If anyone was going to listen to her, she needed to use her voice, and use it loudly. She knew that the others would think she had changed, but sometimes change is good. 'Right, I can do this. It's just going to take some time.' She thought to herself smiling. If she were honest with herself, she would say that she was excited about this new change forth coming. She wanted people to know that she was no longer an innocent school girl. She had been through too much in her years here; way more than anyone from her time. She had seen death, destruction, sickness, and she had killed many for survival. She had hardened on the inside considerably, but she was still the sweet girl she had always been. The one person to lend a helping hand if need be. And she would still be that person, but she would assert her independence as a woman and not take any more shit from people. That was just the reality of things. It was time for her to take a stand and grow up.

Sesshomaru walked silently behind the fiery miko. He noticed her irritation becoming less as they walked on and being replaced with happiness…and dare he say excitement? 'Whatever could she possibly be excited about?' He wondered to himself as he watched her back. His eyes drifted lower and he watched her hips swing as she walked. Fighting back an urge to growl in arousal, he shifted his eyes so that he was staring over her head. He was still in a foul mood. Inuyasha had, yet again, hurt her feelings, and the confrontation with that wolf hadn't helped either. But something that she said had really resonated with him. _"__You have always preferred the dead over the living, and I will not stand for it anymore when I have someone living to actually go after even if he will never return my feelings. At least I know that ahead of time instead of being lead on for years at a time!" _Her words haunted him. She had feelings for someone, but who? Then she had mentioned that he had honor. He had honor, so could she possibly be talking about him? Whoever it was, she believed he would never return her feelings. He was a very curious demon, and this information was eating away at him begging for an answer. He would get his answer soon. He just had to wait until the proper time to ask her.

Kagome walked a ways further until she found a nice small clearing with a bunch of burnt out wood that once served as a campfire. "Perfect!" She exclaimed happily running over to it and setting her stuff down. It would be dark soon and she wanted to get a quick bath before it became too dark. Sesshomaru walked up behind her and noticed her hesitating. Seeming to understand what she was thinking he answered her quiet thoughts. "Miko, there is a hot spring a little ways to your left. I will start the fire, you go bathe." Kagome smiled widely thanking him and grabbed her pack running in the direction he had pointed out to her. When she reached the hot spring she took out her bathing supplies and an extra pair of clothes and set them down by some rocks. Stripping out of her clothes she stepped into the water when she noticed that her midsection was still bandaged from her encounter with that demon a week ago. She hadn't been able to take a bath in a week, from Inuyasha's relentlessness in not wanting to stop moving, and the only times they had set up camp there hadn't been a hot spring around. She felt absolutely disgusting. Undoing the bandage she noticed that her wound was healing nicely. It still hurt, but it wasn't as painful as it was when she first got it. Her miko powers were also helping it to heal faster, so that was a plus. 'It's going to leave a pretty nasty scar though.' She mused to herself as she threw the bandage on the ground and climbed the rest of the way into the hot spring. She sat for a minute letting the heat from the water soothe her muscles. Reaching up she fingered the tiny bottle around her neck that held most of the jewel. "All of this for a damn jewel. People are so greedy." She said softly to herself. She reached for her shampoo bottle and began lathering it into her hair. "Yes! This is amazing. Now I can finally have clean hair!" She exclaimed to herself happily. She ducked under the water and rinsed her hair out, combing through it to devoid it of any tangles. Resurfacing she sat back and just relaxed in the water. After a few minutes she decided to get out and get dressed; she was feeling rather hungry anyways. Drying off with her towel she debated whether or not to re-bandage her wound. 'It's not bleeding anymore, so I think it'll be okay.' She thought to herself. She went to pick up her clothes to get dressed with she felt it. A powerful demonic aura was near her. She looked around but didn't see anything. Just then a centipede youkai crawled out of the woods in front of her. "Great. Not only do I always seem to be attacked by centipedes, but they choose to do so when I'm done bathing!" She exclaimed furiously to herself. "You possess the jewel, give them to me wench!" The demon said to her moving closer. "Let me guess, and then you're going to devour me? You know you demons always use the same lines. It really is annoying." Kagome said in mild irritation and slight fear to the demon. She wasn't about to let this demon harm her like the last one though. She was capable of taking care of herself, and damnit she would! Breathing in and then letting the air out through her nose, she reached inside of her where her power was. Bringing it the surface she watched as the demon's expression turned from menacing to shock. "You are a priestess? No matter, I will devour you and those shards will be mine!" He said before lunging at her. Kagome lifted her arms up and put her hands in front of her face, facing the oncoming demon and shot out as much power as she could. The blast of her powers sent her flying backwards and she screamed as she landed on her back.

Sesshomaru had just finished the fire and had caught a small rabbit for Kagome's meal when he heard her scream. Running as fast as his demonic speed would let him, he burst through the clearing and noticed the charred remains of a youkai and Kagome laying on the ground completely unclothed. Kagome opened her eyes and winced in pain. Her back was now killing her! Sitting up she groaned to herself. Looking in front of her she noticed that she had killed the demon that had attacked her and smiled widely. "I did it! Take that Inuyasha!" She exclaimed happily. She noticed a figure standing off to her right and saw Sesshomaru standing there regarding her and was he…checking her out? She eeped and looked down noticing that she had absolutely no clothes on. Covering up as best she could with her arms she stared at him blushing furiously. Sesshomaru was trying his damn best to keep control but with her sitting there completely bare like that it was very difficult. He closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose and then reopened them. He looked around and noticed her clothes sitting near some rocks and walked over to get them. Picking them up he strode over to her and noticed that she tried avoiding his gaze. He knelt down in front of her and lifted her chin with one hand. "Are you alright? Did that demon harm you?" He asked mentally noting that she wasn't bleeding anywhere. "N-No I'm alright. I think I did him more harm than he did me." She said blushing even brighter as he smirked. "Indeed." Sesshomaru commented. He handed her, her clothes and then stood up and turned his back to her. "Uh…Sesshomaru are you just going to stand there? I need to get dressed." Kagome said noticing that he had no intention of leaving. "Miko, stand and get dressed. This Sesshomaru will not look at you. I am here to simply stand guard in case another demon decides to attack." He stated crossing his arms. Kagome just sighed in defeat and stood to put on her clothes. Putting on her underwear, she then pulled on her black hakamas and started to pull on her navy blue haori when she noticed that she hadn't brought her bra with her. "Great, just my luck." She muttered to herself. Sesshomaru, upon hearing her turned around and looked at her when he noticed that she was not all the way dressed. Her top was open and barely covering her breasts. He had a hard time fighting from not openly staring at her, but he couldn't quite stop. He had never had this problem before. Kagome's face flushed bright red as he turned around and stared openly at her opened shirt. She went to close it when Sesshomaru used his demonic speed to hold both of her hands in his. "S-Sesshomaru…what are you doing." Kagome asked timidly. She wasn't scared, rather embarrassed. Her stomach however was in knots as he stepped closer to her, his eyes not leaving hers. Her lower stomach began to feel all weird. She didn't understand what she was experiencing and it was driving her insane. Sesshomaru stepped closer to her and let one of her hands go, using his to reach up and trace the opening of her haori. He knuckles traced the skin from her collar bone, between her breasts, and then down her stomach. Kagome's breath hitched when he touched her. Upon noticing her extreme arousal, Sesshomaru brought his head lower and stared into her eyes. "The things that you do to me, little one." He whispered to her barely inches away from her lips. Kagome's eyes began to drift closed as he got closer. Then she felt his mouth on hers. His kiss, like before was soft and gentle, but he did not abruptly stop like he had before either. Instead he deepened the kiss. Using his free hand he reached inside of her opened haori and wound his arm around her waist pulling her against him. Kagome gasped at the contact and Sesshomaru used this as an open invitation as he traced her bottom lip with his tongue. Kagome moaned softly into his mouth as his tongue brushed against her. Sesshomaru's tongue retreated and he nipped softly at her bottom lip before pulling away. Kagome panted softly before opening her eyes and stared up into golden amber orbs. "W-Why…I don't understand." Kagome voiced softly. "It seems I do not either. I am just as lost as you are, little one." Sesshomaru stated gently. He retracted his arm from around her waist and brushed her skin with his fingertips before pulling away completely. "Finish getting dressed and then we will head back to camp so that you may eat." He said smiling at her before turning around and offering her privacy. Kagome just stood there a moment waiting for her mind to stop reeling and to catch up with her. Pulling her haori closed she stepped forward and touched Sesshomaru lightly on the arm. "I'm ready." She said smiling up at him. He walked over to her backpack and picked it up before returning to her offering her his arm. Kagome just looked at it a moment before looping hers with his. He brought his other hand over and placed it gently on top of hers and then began walking back towards camp.


	14. Chapter 14

Yayy another chapter! Obviously that whole double spacing crap didn't work. I'm disappointed. I'll probably just keep it as it is and then change it later if I think of a way to make it more readable. I really suck at this whole writing thing lmao. Okay, let's get to it then! Review review review! :D

Chapter 14

Kagome sat staring into the fire eating her dinner. Sesshomaru had gone out and caught her a small rabbit to eat while she was bathing. It was very unlike him to do so, but she found herself smiling at the kind gesture. She munched on the rabbit while the fire warmed her skin and dried her hair. It was dark now and beginning to get chilly so the heat from the fire felt amazing. She finished her dinner and threw the rest of the bones into the fire. Reaching over to her backpack she unzipped it and pulled out her comb. Before she could reach up and begin combing through her wet hair a hand wrapped around her wrist and took the comb from her. Turning around she looked up to Sesshomaru with questioning eyes. Sesshomaru just quirked his eyebrow and seated himself behind her with crossed legs and began to comb through her hair himself. "I wish to assist you, miko." He said silkily against her ear as he leaned forward and sniffed her hair. Kagome's face flamed at his actions but she let him continue. "Okay…but why are you sniffing my hair?" She asked slightly embarrassed. What if he didn't like the way she smelled? "Fear not, little one. Your scent pleases this Sesshomaru. I was just merely curious as to what bathing oils you use." He said laughing softly. "Oh they aren't oils. It's called shampoo. It's a sort of invention from my time. It makes your hair healthier and gives it a good scent." She answered him. "Sham-poo." Sesshomaru said testing the foreign name on his tongue. "Your time is very different, yes? How drastically different could it be in, what was it you said, 500 years?" He asked. Kagome shook her head slightly. "Yeah, 500 years. That's quite a long time, well maybe not for you, but humans have advanced greatly in all of that time. Instead of huts, we have houses and large buildings with indoor plumbing and electricity. We don't need to use candles, unless the power goes out that is. We don't use horse drawn carriages anymore. We have these things called cars that are run off of fuel found in the ground. They're metal contraptions, though there are a lot more accidents involved. We also have airplanes, which can fly people from country to country. There's much more, but I'd rather not go great into detail for fear of disrupting time." She said happy that she had the chance to converse with someone who was actually interested in her time. Inuyasha had always just accepted things so easily and didn't question much, and when she would talk about things he seemed to not really care only asking if she had more Ramen. "Hmm, it sounds very different from this time. I do hope that I get to see this time of yours one day. Though I am a great demon, so it is likely that I will live thousands of years without aging much." Sesshomaru said finished with brushing her hair. Kagome just rolled her eyes at his statement. "Yeah I guess you're right." A sudden breeze swept by and Kagome shivered slightly. Sesshomaru noticed this and brought his hands up to rub down her arms in a continuous motion. "You are cold?" He asked softly next to her ear. That elicited another shiver from her but this one wasn't from the cold of the breeze. "N-No, just a bit chilly is all. I'm fine…really." She said softly. "If you wish me to stop, all you have to do is ask, miko." He said noticing her hesitance and slight embarrassment. Kagome turned around where she was seated and faced him. Sesshomaru frowned at being slightly pushed away. He had been very comfortable, if he had to say so. "No…it's not that. It's just that, well, Sesshomaru what's going on? You've been acting so weird? And you've…I mean…you've kissed me twice now. It's not like you. I'm not saying I regret it or anything but even you said you were confused. I'm just really confused as well and I need an answer if I'm going to continue searching with you." She said her face flaming at how much she had just told him. Sesshomaru stared wide eyed at her confession but started to smile a little when she said she hadn't regretted their kisses. "It is true that I said that I am slightly confused by what has been occurring between us, but I have decided to let things be and just take them as they come." He wondered if he should tell her what Goshinki had said about them being destined for each other, but decided against it. He would wait until they were more comfortable around each other. He didn't want to scare her off. "It seems that this Sesshomaru has started feeling a certain way about you, miko. I wish to know you more. I wish to court you in the demon way." Kagome just stared at him wide eyed. He wanted to date her? Like, actually date her? This was beyond weird. This had only ever happened in her dreams for kami's sake! "Y-You want to court me? Like date me?" She asked still confused and somewhat astounded her had even brought it up. Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her terminology. "I am afraid I do not know what "Date" means. Is that something humans do?" He asked confused. Kagome smiled at his slight confusion. "Yes. It's like courting I guess. Humans do things for each other and go places to get to know each other better." She said answering his question. "Hn. It sounds a bit like courting, but demon courting is slightly different. Not only will I take you to beautiful places, but I will buy you presents to show you my affection." He said smiling. "Oh…you really don't need to buy me anything." Kagome said feeling awkward that he would be buying her gifts when she felt she didn't deserve them from someone as great as he. "I insist, little one. It is not about money, though I have plenty of it. It is about honour and affection. Besides, I wish to buy beautiful gifts for a beautiful woman." He said easing her feeling of awkwardness. "You think I'm beautiful?" Kagome asked stunned that he had voiced that thought. Sesshomaru just smirked. "Would this Sesshomaru ask to court you if you were not beautiful? You are the loveliest human woman I have ever laid eyes on. Not only are you beautiful, but your scent is wonderful as well. We inu demons look for mates using our senses. Our sense of smell being the main one." He said easing her self-conscience. Kagome just smiled and stuck out her hand. "Deal! Then let's court." She said smiling happily. Sesshomaru just stared at her hand before taking it and pulling her to him. Kagome fell against his chest softly and looked up into his eyes dazedly. Sesshomaru brought his head down and captured her mouth with his kissing her softly taking her breath away from her. "Deal." He said smiling.

Kagome lay awake staring up at the stars contemplating everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. She had separated from her group and went off on her own, well, with Sesshomaru. She had told off Inuyasha yet again. She had been attacked while she was naked. Sesshomaru had basically seen her naked and then he had kissed her passionately. Then to top it all off he had asked her if he could court her. She was ecstatic! She smiled brightly remembering his words to her. Then he had kissed her again! That was 3 kisses now. 'Wait, what if there's more? Of course there will be more. We're dating now! Or…er…courting.' She thought to herself. Things were turning out in her favour it seemed. The fates were actually being kind to her. Kagome rolled over and smiled softly before closing her eyes and falling asleep with dreams of a certain demon lord. From the tree across from her amber eyes watched her. Sesshomaru smiled softly noticing her happiness. _"It seems we made the right choice."_ His beast purred. "Hn. Yes, it would appear that way." He replied softly before closing his eyes to rest.

Kagome and Sesshomaru found the path they had been on and started walking in the direction of the Northern lands. That was where it had been rumoured that Naraku was. They weren't far from it because they had already been attacked by two demons that morning and it was barely past 10am, according to Kagome's watch. Wherever Naraku was, demons were always trolling about. Kagome sighed to herself softly. Sesshomaru turned questioning eyes in her direction. "I just wish we could kill him already so I could get on with my life." She said answering him. "Hn. Yes I agree. It is rather tiresome." He said agreeing with her. "What is it you plan to do after we defeat him and get the entire jewel?" He asked her. Kagome just tipped her head to the side in thought. "Hmm, well if the jewel permits I suppose I wanted to stay here, but still visit my family. But if the jewel wished for me to go back to my time then I will start college and figure out what to do then." She said. "W-Wait…but then if I go back I won't be able to see you." Kagome said turning to him abruptly upon realizing. Sesshomaru just smiled at her. "Little one, I will travel across time to see you again. Like I mentioned before, I am a powerful demon. I would not worry if I were you. I will find you. All you must do is wait for me." He said stopping and lifting her chin with one hand. "I guess that makes me feel better." She said blushing. They began walking again and kept on until it was mid-afternoon. Sesshomaru stopped and sniffed the air lightly. "It seems that wolf is coming this way, yet again." He said sighing to himself. Kagome just frowned. "Fantastic. Just what I need." She noticed his jewel shards getting closer until she could see his dusty tornado closing in on them. All of a sudden he was in front of her, but instead of her hands being clasped in his, Sesshomaru's back was to her. "Oy! What's the big deal!" Kouga shouted at Sesshomaru. Kagome peered out from behind Sesshomaru and glared at Kouga. "Aye Kagome. How's my woman doing? Mind telling this dog to move?" Kouga asked smirking. Kagome was pissed all over again. That wolf was going to get it good this time. Stepping out from behind Sesshomaru she put her hands on her hips. "Kouga. I AM NOT YOUR DAMN WOMAN!" She said yelling at him. Kouga looked beyond confused at her words. "B-B-But…I thought that..." He stuttered. "I do not love you. I do not even like you like that. I have no intention of mating you. You are my friend and nothing more. I am already being courted by someone. So please, for the love of kami, stop assuming that I am going to mate with you!" She said huffing aggravated beyond hell. "Is that how you really feel? Why haven't you told me?" He asked slightly hurt. "I did, but you never did listen to me." Kagome said sighing. Sesshomaru stepped up and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kouga, heed the miko's words. She is not interested in you. It would be in your best interest to give up on your pursuit." He said glaring at the wolf leader. "Oh yeah? And I suppose she is interested in you?" He asked sneering at him. "Well, yes, I am actually. We are courting." Kouga just stared in confusion at what she had just said. "YOU'RE WHAT?!"


	15. Chapter 15

Wow! Two chapter in one day, what a great day! This is starting to really get good. I think this chapter might blow yall's socks off so be sure to review and comment to tell me how you like it. I had goosebumps while writing this chapter and never wanted it to end! Maybe i'll write another after this. I have big plans for this story. It's FAR from over. I think there may be over 30 chapters i'm going to write. Also, if you have comments on how to write good smut(lemon), please let me know. (:

Chapter 15

Kouga couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth. HIS Kagome's mouth! She had just stated that she and the mutt lord were courting. Was she off her rocker? She had to be. First Inutrasha and now this dog? Did she have something for dog's? "You're shitting me, right? You can't be courting. That's just...insane!" Kouga said with wide eyes. He had just picked his jaw up off of the dirt ground but it kept wanting to fall back open. This was just absurd! "And why is it so insane? Just because i'm not interested in you? I'll have you know that I was NEVER interested in you. Just because you assume I want to mate you doesn't mean my feelings are the same." Kagome said crossing her arms. He just wouldn't give up this stupid notion that she belonged to him. "And to further my stance, I BELONG TO NO ONE. Not you OR Inuyasha!" She said with finality in her voice. "All I want for us to be is friends. I don't want to hurt you, but you never take no for an answer and I for one am tired of your pursuits. Please, let's just be friends. You're one person I cherish as such." She said smiling softly. Kouga slumped his shoulders at her words becoming depressed. "Gee Kagome. I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought you would make the perfect mate, but I do wish you happiness, and if it's not with me, then I hope you find it with this dog here." Sesshomaru gave a warning growl which Kouga heeded. "I love you as a friend too. I guess i'll take that over nothing. Forgive me?" He said stretching out his arms for a hug. Kagome grinned and ran into his arms. "Deal! You're forgiven, Kouga." She said against his chest. Sesshomaru just stared on awkwardly wishing she wasn't in the wolfs grasp but instead in his own when he sensed the on coming storm. "You two better make this quick. There is trouble coming this way." Kagome and Kouga parted and just looked at him. "Naraku is headed in our direction."

"Y-You're kidding...right?! Now? But why now?!" Kagome asked scared as all hell. She wasn't ready for this. It was too soon! But then again, Naraku never was one to keep to a specific time table when it came to his antics. Kouga just puffed out his chest in anticipation. "Bring it the fuck on then! Let's kill this bastard once and for all!" He screamed into the oncoming wind. "Miko, it seems we made impeccable time to the Northern Lands, and I had just not realized that we were here. He must have noticed that we were near and has decided to pay us a visit. Though, it will be his last visit." Sesshomaru said frowning slightly. He was ready for the battle but with Kagome all upset and nervous he wasn't sure if she was. "Okay...then let's do this. Let's finish this bastard off." Kagome said confidently but still slightly scared. Sesshomaru just smiled at her change in attitude. Sesshomaru looked up the path they were on and growled softly. "Hn. It seems the rest of your pack has decided to join us." He said narrowing his eyes. Kagome just looked to where he was looking and noticed Inuyasha bounding down the path with Sango and Miroku flying beside him on top of Kirara. "What the hell are ya'll doin' here? This is my fight!" Inuyasha exclaimed jumping in front of them. "And what the hell is Kouga doing here!" He asked crossing his arms. Kagome crossed her arms again in irritation. "Inuyasha, Kouga is here to help us. He has just as much to do with this than anyone. And for the last time, this is not your fight. It is mine, and I will be the one to destroy him. So don't get in my way." She said through clenched teeth. Inuyasha glared then his expression softened. "Kagome, I don't want you to get hurt. I care about you. Please, look, I really am sorry about earlier." He said apologetically. Kagome just smiled at him. "I forgive you, Inuyasha. But I mean what I said. This is my fight, not yours. It is my destiny to destroy him. I don't need you protecting me. I will be fine on my own. But I will need all of your help to distract him." She said looking at them all. Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreeance. "Yes, I agree. We will help you, miko. Just do your part and we will be there to do ours." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. The others, besides Kouga, noticed his kind gesture and just looked at one another. "Aye...what's the big deal? Sesshomaru why are you acting so weird around her lately?" Inuyasha asked. Before Sesshomaru could respond he caught sense of something. "Miasma. It is closing in on us. Ready yourselves. It is time." He said to them all as they took stance.

Kagome breathed in and out through her nose. She was nervous but very excited too. This was it. She could feel it! It was all going to be over after this. She could do this, she knew she could. The miasma thickened and out of it came Naraku with Kagura flying on her feather not far behind. "So it seems you are all gathered here today. This is good, now I can defeat you all even easier!" He said laughing maniacally. "No, we are all here to kick your ass and destroy you, you self righteous bastard!" Kagome yelled at him drawing out her sword and holding it in front of her. The others screamed in agreeance and wielded their weapons as well. Naraku laughed loudly. "It seems you are all fools waiting to be slaughtered. I will have much fun in killing every single one of you." He said sneering. Kagome stepped forward and smirked. "Try all you like, but this ends today." She said. "Inuyasha, strike now!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha caught on to her plan and brought his sword down. "WIND SCAR!" He screamed. The power of the blast blasted parts of Naraku away but he was too quick and Kagura deflected most of it. "Oh I see, so you want to play dirty? Well then, let the games begin!" He yelled as he turned into his hideous demonic form. He called forth all of the other demons in his league sending them in their direction. "Miroku, go!" Kagome commanded. Miroku ran in front and opened up his wind tunnel sucking in all of the demons, but they kept coming. "Sesshomaru, he needs your help." Kagome said pointing to Miroku. Sesshomaru took his cue and walked to stand next to the monk and grasped Sounga in his hands and slashed down killing most of the demons. Miroku sucked up the rest with his wind tunnel leaving a very pissed of spider hanyou in their presence. Naraku shot out his multiple tentacle catching everyone off guard and ended up throwing Sango off of Kirara. Screaming as she plummeted to the ground Kagome ran and caught her before she could make contact. Looking down at the woman in her arms, she noticed she was unconscious. "Miroku, you've done your part! Help Sango and keep her out of harm." She said as Miroku jogged over to check on her. Kagome stood back up and went over to stand next to Kouga who was currently battling Kagura. Kagura and a hole in her stomach where Kouga had kicked her. "Kouga, stand back and let me try something." Kagome said putting a hand on his shoulder. Kouga stood to the side as Kagome stepped forward. He was really curious as to what her plan was. "Alright Kagura, this ends now." Kagome said sheathing her sword. "Oh? And just what do you plan to do without your weapon, little priestess?" Kagura said laughing loudly. Kagome just looked at her and smirked. "I suppose you will just have to wait and find out."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both were busy keeping Naraku distracted while their miko dealt with Kagura. They both looked back occasionally to make sure she was alright but most of their attention was going towards getting Naraku tired and weakened. Kagura just stared at Kagome confused at to what she had up her sleeve. She seemed so damn confident in herself. The bitch! How dare she, a mere human, believe she could defeat her! It was outrageous! Kagome reached deep inside of herself and felt her power beginning to bloom. She had taught herself to pull her powers forth without having to close her eyes so that she could keep an eye on her opponent. Kagura stared in shock at her form. She was glowing! Every inch of her was glowing, even her eyes! Kagome felt her power bust forth through every pore and she smiled brightly. Extending her hands in front of her she released her power in a huge wave before Kagura could move out of the way. With a shriek Kagura was engulfed in her power and with one last scream she disintegrated into nothingness. "Damn..." Kouga said completely stunned. Kagome surveyed her work, pulling her power back into her body, and turned around and smiled at him. "Alright, now lets really go kick some ass!" She said clapping him on the shoulder. Kouga just smiled widely and agreed with her. They both ran over to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who had just noticed what had happened. "Y-You actually just killed her? You killed Kagura?" Inuyasha said stunned almost into silence. "Little brother, is it really so hard to believe?" Sesshomaru asked slightly annoyed at how much of an idiot Inuyasha really was. Kagome just smiled. "Yes. And just wait, the best is yet to come." She said winking. She turned to Naraku and leveled her gaze with his. "Naraku, prepare to die." She said in a monotone voice. She noticed that he was tired and becoming weak. "Heh, you will have to try harder than that, miko. I am not as weak as Kagura was. I will defeat you all!" He said before shooting out more tentacles. They dodged as many as they could but one came out of no where and shot through Kagome's right shoulder sending her flying back. "Noooo! Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as she was airborne.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the sky above her. She noticed that the atmosphere was thick with miasma. "Naraku" She said to herself. That's right, they were fighting Naraku. She also noticed that her shoulder was killing her. She reached up with her left hand and felt her shoulder and winced at the sudden excruciating pain. Pulling her hand back she saw that it was covered in blood. She heard Inuyasha screaming in the distance. "Kagome! Get up!" Kagome pulled herself up to her elbows and noticed Sesshomaru battling Naraku and Inuyasha half battling and half looking in her direction. Okay, she was pissed now. Standing up somewhat wobbly, she put her pain aside and strode forward. She walked up beside Inuyasha and drew her sword and held it in front of her. "Naraku, your life is mine." She ground out through clenched teeth. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, back away. This is now my fight and I will let no one come between me." She said not looking at them but narrowing her eyes on the hanyou in front of her. "You think you can defeat me, you insolent creature?! I will destroy you!" Naraku said as he started to transform into a larger uglier version of his demonic self. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both stepped back to give her room. Kagome reached inside of herself for her power but instead of grasping a small portion of it, she grasped all of it forcing it through every pore and most of it to her sword. She grew brighter and brighter. Everyone, including Naraku, stared transfixed at what they saw. She was glowing pink! Her eyes were no longer brown but pink. Her hair stood around her and blew in a breeze that was around her and no one else. Her clothes ruffled in the breeze as well. She looked like a vision of pure beauty, and Naraku was terrified. Kagome looked at him and saw his horrific expression. She smirked and leveled her gaze with his. "Naraku, this is the day that you die. This is the day where no other being, human or demon, has to be terrified of you. This is the day that you cease to exist. This is for Inuyasha and Kikyo and the chance they never got. This is for Miroku and his father and their curse. This is for Sango and her brother Kohaku whom you corrupted. This is for Kouga and his comrades whom you let your incarnation brutally murder. And this is for anyone else who has ever had to deal with you and your sick twisted ways. Die, Naraku, and go back to hell where you came from!" She screamed as she brought her sword down. The destruction was quick and fast but seemed like an eternity to those watching in complete awe and silence. In the wake of the destruction they heard a shrilling scream of terror and pain, and then nothing. When the dust and ash settled, they noticed Kagome on her knees and in Naraku's place, was a pile of ash and most of the jewel. Sesshomaru was at Kagome's side in an instant and everyone else followed suit. "Miko, are you hurt?" He asked putting a hand to her back. Kagome breathed heavily from the exertion of her powers. Her shoulder was starting to kill her again but she bore through it. Getting to her feet she looked at everyone around her. She smiled brightly at all of them and then screamed "WE DID IT!" They all laughed and smiled happily. Sango, who had since woken up, danced around with Miroku. Ship and Kirara were running around and Kouga was smiling broadly. "No, miko, you did it. You defeated him." Sesshomaru stated smiling down at her. "I agree. You did it, Kagome." Inuyasha said nodding his head at Sesshomaru's words. "You all helped though. Thank you." Kagome said smiling with tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy this is over." She said wiping away a tear. She winced in pain as pain shot through her shoulder. "Miko, you are hurt!" Sesshomaru exclaimed noticing her blood cover shoulder. There was blood seeping and dripping down her right arm onto the ground as well. "I'll be fine. We need to make a wish on the jewel first so that no one else will grab it before it is wished out of existence." She exclaimed. Kouga strode forward and helf out his hand. In the center were his jewels from his legs and the remaining jewel from Naraku. "Here you go, Kagome. Make a good wish." He said smiling and dropping the jewels into her hand. "Me? I should make the wish?" She asked astounded. "Yeah, you should. You are the only one to make a selfless wish out of all of us. Besides, you deserve it." Inuyasha said smiling at her. "Kagome smiled and took the jewels from the necklace around her neck and the ones in her hand, and combined and purified them until they became whole. "Alright then, let's do this." She said smiling.

Everyone gathered around her as she thought of a wish. "Have you thought of one yet, Kagome?" Sango asked standing next to her. "Yeah I have, but i'm afraid to wish it. What if it sends me back to my time and I never see any of yall again?" She asked becoming slightly scared. "Miko, we will always be here for you. I will find you, wherever you are. You will never be alone. Just know that we all care for you." Sesshomaru spoke softly to her. Kagome smiled up at him and then her eyes landed on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I just want you to know that no matter what, I will always love you. You will ALWAYS be my best friend and no other will ever compare. No matter what we've been through. No one will ever replace you." She said while tears slid down her face. She looked at Kouga next. "Kouga, you will always be my friend as well. And never forget that I will always love you. I wish you well and I hope you find a mate that rivals me." She said laughing slightly. Turning her gaze to Sango she smiled brightly. "Sango, you are my sister. I no longer count you as just my best friend. You are closer to me than that. You are worth more of a title than just "friend". I will always love you and will always remember you, just in case. Please know that Miroku loves you deeply. He would never hurt you." She said as more tears slid down her face. Lastly she turned to Miroku "I will love you always as a friend as well, Miroku. Please treat Sango with respect. She loves you to the moon and back and would do anything for you. And I promise you, she will bear your children. You just must marry her first." She finished by winking at him. They all took turns hugging her, Inuyasha being last. "I love you forever and always, Kagome. You know, just in case, never forget me." He whispered in her ear. Kagome nodded and continued to cry in bittersweet happiness. Turning around she looked at Sesshomaru. "Just in case I get sent back, I've said pretty much everything I need to to you, but I want to thank you for helping me and for being the one to believe in me. I will forever be in your debt." Sesshomaru smiled at her and wiped away her oncoming tears with his thumb. "Until the future, my little one." He said softly. Kagome smiled and turned around to face everyone. "Okay, let's get this over with." She said smiling as she held out the jewel in her hand. "Oh Shikon Jewel, I wish for everyone's lives of the past, present, and future that have or has been affected by Naraku to be healed. I wish for happiness and peace for all, between demons and humans alike. Do as you see fit." She said quietly. Everyone stared in amazement at her wish when a light suddenly burst forth from the jewel engulfing Kagome. "Nooo!" Inuyasha screamed as Kagome was swallowed by the light. That was the last she heard before darkness hit her and she saw no more.


	16. Chapter 16

Omg, guys, that last chapter WAS SO ON POINT I ALMOST DIED. I love writing so much. It gives me so much happiness and satisfaction. I hope you guys liked that last chapter as much as I did. I'm doing good with getting it rolling now that it's more exciting. Let's keep this up! Remember to review! (:

Chapter 16

It was dark. Too dark. The only thing Kagome could hear were the sounds of birds chirping. She didn't hear her companions' voices which worried her. The last thing she heard before darkness engulfed her was Inuyasha screaming for her. Why was he screaming? Because she fainted? The pain in her shoulder had intensified and she groaned, her eyes still closed. She needed to get up so no one would worry about her. She was probably back in Kayede's hut. Opening her eyes Kagome looked up and noticed stone walls around her. "What? Where am I?" She questioned to the darkness around her. She rolled onto her back and looked up and noticed a roof over her. "…oh no." She said worriedly. She was starting to freak out now. Sitting up, she got to her knees and put her hands on the wall to try and stand. She noticed that she was in a well. Not just any well, but her well, in her time! "This can't be happening!" She screamed to the roof. "No, please kami no! I'm not ready to go back! Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku…and Sesshomaru…" She stated softly tears leaking from her eyes. She was in great pain, not only from the hole in her shoulder, but her heart ached something fierce. She felt more alone now than ever. "I just want to go back." She cried to herself, sobs racking her small form. She stayed there and cried as much as she could. She noticed that it was starting to get dark and it would be night soon. Wiping away her tears she grabbed onto the rope ladder inside the well and started to climb. She fell a few times from lack of strength and not being able to climb properly with her wounded arm, but she ended up getting to the top. Swinging her legs over she walked to the shrine doors and opened them. She was in so much pain. Even her wound that she got when that bear demon had given her when he attacked her hadn't hurt her that bad. She looked at the ground and noticed that she was trailing blood everywhere. Her vision started to blur and she slowly made her way to her house door. Grabbing hold of the door handle she opened it slowly and stepped inside. "Souta, is that you?" Her mother called from the kitchen. "Momma…help…" Kagome said softly. She was going to pass out. Her mother came running around the corner and stopped abruptly seeing all the blood on the ground and covering her daughter. "Kagome! Oh kami! What happened?!" She said panicking and running over to her. Kagome fell just in time into her mother's arms. "Father! Get out here, Kagome's injured!" Her mother called to Kagome's grandfather. Her grandfather came running, as best as any elderly man could, down the stairs. "Kagome child, what happened to you!" Her grandfather asked hurriedly seeing his blood soaked grand-daughter. "It's over…the jewel…the well is closed…please I'm going to…" Kagome barely got out as she fainted. "Father, quickly call 911. Tell them nothing but to come here. We need to take her to the hospital! She's lost too much blood!" Her mother commanded crying while holding her daughters unconscious and bloody form.

Kagome awoke from the best sleep she had ever been in. Opening her eyes she looked up and noticed a white ceiling above her. "Where am I?" Kagome questioned quietly. She sure was waking up in random places lately. She felt a hand on her arm and looked over seeing her mother sitting next to her smiling sadly. "Sweetie, you're in the hospital. I don't know what happened on the other side of the well, but you were in a terrible accident. We told the doctors that you fell out of a tree and hurt your shoulder terribly while helping your grandfather pick apples for dinner." She said quietly so no one else could hear her. Kagome thought about this information and then remembered back to what happened a few hours ago. "It's over, Momma. I won't ever see them again…I'm back for good. It's not fair, I wasn't ready. I miss them all." Kagome said with new tears streaming down her cheeks. "Shh, it's okay now. Everything is going to be okay. You did your part and completed your destiny. If fate's plan was for you to come back here to us, then you shouldn't question it. Be happy that you got to experience what most others have not been able to do." Her mother said smiling and rubbing her daughters' cheek. Kagome just smiled softly. "I am happy. But I miss them terribly. I feel like my heart has been ripped in half and the other half is with them." "I understand, and it will take time to heal, but time is what you have so we need to make the best of it." Her mother replied giving her a warm smile. "You were hurt pretty badly. The doctors said that if you hadn't come here when you did you would have bled out. You had a huge hole in your shoulder and you had to have surgery and 100 stitches to close it up. What happened over there?" Her mother questioned worriedly. Kagome tilted her head remembering everything. "Naraku came and the battle started. I helped Kouga, my wolf leader friend, kill Kagura. Then me and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, his brother who I'll have to tell you more about later, took on Naraku. Naraku turned into his hideous demonic self and grew in size. He forced tentacles from his body and one pierced through my shoulder. I was so pissed, Momma. He has done so much to hurt everyone. I put my pain aside and faced him alone and completely destroyed him. Then it was time to make the wish. I said goodbye to everyone just in case, made my wish, and then I thought I fainted. I woke up and was in the well at home. That's all that happened in the last day or so." Kagome said finishing her story. Her mother just nodded her head in amazement to what her daughter had just told her. Her daughter had just saved mankind. HER daughter had saved their future and present and everyone's lives. Her mother smiled widely. "Kagome, you are such a gift from the kami's. You are a saviour. I just wish that people knew of your struggles. I wish they knew that they owe you a great thanks. I am so proud of you and I love you so much. What else happened while you were away? You've been gone half a year. You look so different. Very beautiful and grown up, but different." Kagome just stared in shock at her mother's confession then scrunched her eyebrows. "I-I've been gone half a year? Has it really been that long?" She asked stunned. "Yes, Sweetie. We had to tell your school how sick you were with a rare sickness and you ended up "dropping out" for the remainder of the year. The next semester starts next week so I was hoping you'd be done in time to go back and finish. I guess fate is funny like that." Kagome just stared wide eyed. "I guess that makes sense then. Over the last few months jewel shards have just been popping up everywhere and we ran into Naraku a couple of times but he always ran away scared. I guess I just got so wrapped up in everything." "Well I'm sorry that you had to come back an are not able to see everyone again, but I'm glad you came back safe. Or, came back at all rather." Her mother said laughing slightly. Kagome just smiled at her. "Yeah me too. Momma, I love you." She said. "Oh I love you too sweetie." Her mother said smiling at her daughter. Kagome's eyes suddenly went wide. "Wait! How are we going to pay for this hospital bill? Oh momma…I'm so sorry…" Kagome said as tears threatened to spill. She knew her family didn't have that much money and probably wouldn't be able to afford the bill. "Oh that's taken care of. Don't worry about it, dear. Some nice anonymous donor paid for your bill in full." Her mother replied smiling warmly. "Someone actually paid for it? That's weird. Not that I'm not thankful, but who would do that?" Kagome asked confused. "I don't have a clue, but I thank kami that they did." Her mother replied laughing.

Kagome sat in the car on the way home. She had been in the hospital for two days for observation. Her shoulder wasn't in that much pain from all the meds she was on, but the doctors had questioned her ab0out her injury on her side where that bear demon had attacked her. Her mother covered for her and told them that she had been attacked by a neighbourhood dog and since her mother was a part time nurse, she was able to stitch it up herself. Her mother had asked her what had really happened and Kagome had told her and told her many more of her adventures like honing her powers and helping others and finding jewels. She also told her the really sad details. About all the destruction and death that she had faced. The famine and poverty, and how she had had to kill in order to survive. Her mother just hugged her when she was done and told her how proud she was of her. Kagome smiled while looking out the car window. Souta had been at soccer camp and would be coming home today. He wasn't told what had happened; only that she was home for good now and he was ecstatic to see her. Her mother had also mentioned that they were really low on money and struggling to pay the house and shrine payment. Kagome made up her mind to go that week and find a part time job so that she could help0 them out financially. Her grandfather was too old and she was the oldest child, so it was her job to help out. "We're here sweetie." Her mother said next to her. Kagome shook herself mentally out of her daze and stared at the well house in front of her. Frowning slightly she made up her mind that she would put the past behind her, but still remember everything, but she would make the best of the life that she had here. She really was blessed after all to have been through all that she had been through. Smiling to herself she got out of the car and stretched but winced when pain shot through her shoulder. "I need to ease up on doing that. I'll start back training when I feel better." She said out loud. "Training? Whatever for, dear? You don't need to train anymore." Her mother said looking at her curiously. "Well it keeps me in shape and it's fun. You never know when you could use it." She answered her smiling. "I'm going to run upstairs and take a hot bath." Kagome said smiling excitedly. She hadn't taken a real bath in months! Running into the house she bounded up the stairs and grabbed some sweatpants and a t-shirt and underwear from her room and proceeded to the bathroom. Filling the bath with water and jasmine bubble bath she climbed in and settled down, leaning her head against the back on the tub. "Ahh man, this is heaven." She said sighing. "I need to find a job, but where could I find one at? I really love history so maybe a museum? There's a new museum downtown that might be hiring. I'll try there tomorrow." She mentioned to herself smiling. She really was maturing. But in her opinion, she was more mature than anyone her age. She had seen more and been through more. She had experienced things only others experienced in their nightmares. She had faced countless demons and had killed and been hunted. She had fallen in love…twice. "Wait, I've fallen in love…twice? Is that was I felt for Sesshomaru?" She wondered a loud. She had fallen for him a little over a year ago when he started showing up randomly to their group. And then his confession had just sent her into a state of over enjoyment. Ashe was in love with him! This was a different kind of love though. She knew that he returned her feelings, but his was probably not love. "Wait…but I won't see him again." She thought sadly as tears threatened to spill forth. Then she remembered his last words to her. _"Until the future, my little one." _She smiled remembering his endearing words to her. "Until the future." She said to herself.

Kagome laid down attempting to sleep. She had just finished dinner with her family. Souta had come home from camp and ran into her arms. She squealed in pain when he did so though, startling him. At dinner she sat down and told them everything that had happened, aside from the part about her and Sesshomaru. Everyone stared in silence and awe as she told of her adventures. She had even told them of all the bad, even though her mother had already heard it, and they became sad for her and what she had to experience. Kagome had just shrugged her shoulder. _"You can't have good without the bad." _She had mentioned to them. They then commented on how mature she had become and then started talking about her looks; how long her hair was, how tone she looked, and how beautiful she was. She was now a young woman. They were very pleased with her growth over the years from adolescent school girl to a mature and beautiful woman. _"All of your friends will envy you, dear. You look much older than your classmates now." _Her mother had commented making Kagome blush. Kagome closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep that featured a beautiful man with golden eyes.

Kagome awoke to her alarm going off at 9am. Groaning she opened her eyes and sat up. "Ugh, it's way6 too early." She commented. She was used to getting up at the crack of dawn every morning in the feudal era, but ever since she had come home she had woken up at 12 every afternoon. She had called the night before to the museum and set up an interview with the manager for 10:30 this morning. Kagome got up and went to her closet and picked out a cute black dress with sleeves than hit just above her knees and some cute black strappy sandals. Putting on her outfit, she brushed hair and decided to keep it down where it fell in waves to her hips. She sprayed on some jasmine perfume and grabbed her blue over the shoulder purse and headed downstairs. "Hello sweetie. How did you sleep? You look beautiful in that dress." Her mother commented smiling from the kitchen. "I slept amazing! Thank you." Kagome said smiling back at her. "I have to go though so I can catch the bus and not be late." She said as she hurried to the door. "You sure you don't want some breakfast?" Her mother asked as Kagome stepped out the door. "No time, gotta go! Love you bye!" Kagome called from outside. She walked down to the end of her driveway, caught the bus, and rode it to downtown Tokyo. 'I really hope I get this job.' She thought to herself. The bus stopped at her stop and she got out and headed up to the double doors of the museum. Walking in she noticed that she was in a huge room that had displays in the center and glass cased walls on the back and sides. She noticed a desk in the front and walked up to it where a woman with blonde hair was sitting staring at her. "HI, I'm here to meet Mr. Kurama." Kagome said politely. "Do you have an appointment?" The lady asked snobbishly while looking her up and down. "U-Um yes. I do." Kagome said embarrassed. "Just a moment." The lady commented before getting up and heading to the back. A short man soon walked out from the back and came up to her smiling. "Ahh you must be Ms. Higurashi. My name is Kyoto. It's nice to formerly meet you." He said shaking her hand and smiling. "Do you know anything about ancient Japanese culture?" He asked her. Kagome smiled at his question. "Yes, sir. I know quite a bit." She told him most of the things she knew without giving away too much information about the feudal era. "Well it seems you are most equipped for the job. The items on display today are from a man who collects ancient artifacts. He should be by here any minute now to tell us what each one is. His name is Sasshoru Taisho. Would you like to look at some of them?" He asked her leading her to the center of the room. They came upon a glass case in the middle and Kagome gasped. In it was a sword. It was her sword! How is this possible? "Do you know of this artefact?" The manager asked hearing her gasp. "Y-Yes, it belonged to a great priestess." Kagome answered. "That is correct. You really do know your history." The manager commented giving her an approving smile. While they were speaking the door opened and a figure stepped in. Walking up behind them, he tapped the manager on the arm. "You are Mr. Kurama, I presume?" He asked silkily. Kagome gasped before turning around to meet amused golden eyes. "S-Sesshomaru?" She asked surprised. "Hello, little one. It has been quite a while." Sesshomaru said smiling at her.


	17. Chapter 17

So that last chapter was pretty wild, eh! I got a good review from a follower on Tumblr who said she REALLY liked my story so far and that it was one of her favorites so that made me smile pretty big. If you're reading this, thank you. (: But I could really use more reviews! How is the plot so far? Are they pretty much in character? How do you feel their relationship is progressing? Too slow, or too fast, or just right? Remember, you help me make my story by giving me opinions. Thank you kindly for your support so far. It really means a lot. :D

Chapter 17

Kagome just stared up into amused golden eyes. It was him. Was it really though? Mr. Kurama had said that his name was Sesshoru Taisho. But it looked exactly like him aside from the facial markings. Same long silver hair, but his was pulled into a low pony tail. Same golden eyes that shown in amusement at her horrified and confused expression. Same perfectly pale complexion. He didn't have the same clothes on, though that was a given, given the era they were in. He wore nice black slacks, polished black shoes, and a white button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He looked like a kami and he was smirking at her. Kagome breathed in deeply. She forgot that she had been holding her breath. "Do you two know each other?" Mr. Kurama said clearing his throat feeling quite awkward at the two currently having a staring contest in front of him. "Yes. Kagome here is my girlfriend. We met a while ago and I have been away on business. I had hoped I would run into her here in Tokyo when I came back home. But it seems fate has brought her to me." Sesshomaru, or should I say, "Sesshoru" said to him smiling. Mr. Kurama just gaped at the information he had just given. "You two are dating?" He asked turning to Kagome unbelievably. Kagome just stared in confusion and panic. "Y-Yeah we are. But I wasn't aware that he was having an exhibit here. We haven't talked in about a week." Kagome said trying hard not to stammer. "Ah, I see. Well you are a lucky woman to be with someone who can support you so financially. Do you still need this job? You are well qualified for it and we'd be happy to have you here." Mr. Kurama said smiling at her. "Yes, please. It would be a great honor to work around such wonderful artifacts!" Kagome exclaimed smiling happily. Yes! She had just scored a job, and at a place where she would fit in perfectly! "Great! Well if you'll excuse me, I have some paper work to finish. Sesshoru, if you could follow me we'll sign your paperwork and you will be good so we can start to present your artifacts." Mr. Kurama said walking away to his back office. "I will back shortly, little one. Look around if you'd like." Sesshomaru said tilting Kagome's head up with her chin, smiling, and then walking off in the managers direction. Kagome was stunned to say the least. Sesshomaru was back and it had barely been a week! She thought she would never see him again. Good kami she was on cloud nine right now. Her depression had lifted somewhat as well. Kagome smiled to herself and went to go look around.

Sesshomaru was happier than he had been in ages. And that's exactly how long he had waited; ages. 500 years to be exact. He had waited 500 damn years for his miko's return into his life, and he had finally found her. How ironic fate was sometimes. Sesshomaru smiled to himself thinking about her. The first century was hell. After she had disappeared he basically killed any demon in his path. He spiraled into depression, and for him, that wasn't something that normally happened. He had felt his heart clench in pain when she had gone with the light of the jewel. He had looked where she had disappeared, turned on his heel, and walked back home. He decided not to fly to give himself time to mourn and to think. Truthfully it had done him a world of service because there were less deaths when he got back to his palace. Inuyasha had been confused as to why he was so upset, but he later found out. 200 years later in a battle with the Southern Lands, he had needed Inuyasha's help. He then had asked why he had been so upset and so he had sat down and told him. Rin had made him soft in her short life, so he bared his heart to Inuyasha. Or what he allowed himself to bare. Inuyasha just smirked at his explanation saying he had known something was up between them. Then he had reassured him that he would indeed see him again and he didn't need to worry. He really needed to give him a call later and tell him thank you. Kagome would be ecstatic that he was still alive. Most of the demons she had met on her adventures were still alive, so he would have to re-introduce her to them later. But he got dibs first. After all, she was HIS girlfriend. Sesshomaru smiled slightly again to himself. "Girlfriend", that word so so foreign to him. "Intended" was more like it. He had decided after centuries of waiting for her that he was slowly growing more and more affection for her. He craved her presence. He craved her very existence. He craved her lips against his and the feel of her skin under his fingertips. He...craved her. No, crave was one word for it, but he had become quite accustom to another foreign word over the years; Love. He loved her with his whole entire being. But he was worried about how she felt for him. For her it had probably only been about a week since she came back, at most. He had been away from her for centuries. He had dealt with feelings that he had never felt for anyone. He had loved Rin, but in the way that a father does. He had never even loved his own parents because they never told him about their love for him. He grew up not knowing about the emotion, and now? Now he was over flowing with it. Sesshomaru bent over the desk and signed his signature on the paperwork in front of him. Bowing to Mr. Kurama he left the office and went back out to the front room where he saw Kagome admiring his things.

Kagome looked at the glass case on the wall in front of her in awe. In the case was Inuyasha's Tetsuaiga. His actual sword was now in a museum! This was all too weird for her. It didn't feel right. He should have the sword on his hip...it shouldn't be hung up on a wall for display. Kagome frowned slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she looked into golden eyes. "You are upset, little one. Why?" Sesshomaru asked concerned. "It's just that...this doesn't seem real. It doesn't seem right. We should be back in the feudal era. I should have my sword strapped to my hip and Inuyasha should be swinging his around trying to kill something. It's just all too strange I guess." She said still frowning. "Yes, I suppose it would be weird for you, considering you just recently came back to this time. But for me it has been 500 years. I have grown with the times, so I am used to this one. Though I do prefer the feudal era over this one." Sesshomaru commented smiling slightly at her. Kagome just smiled back nodding. "Yeah I guess you're right. I need to quit living in the past, but it's so difficult. I loved the past. I miss it so much." "I understand how you feel but you should live for the now. I can show you many things that will bring the past and your present together. Will you give me a chance, miko? Will you allow me to show you my world, and to continue courting you?" Sesshomaru asked taking her hands in his. "Y-Yes, of course. We never did really get the whole courting thing started to begin with." She said blushing. "Indeed. Come, we should get some food. Mr. Kurama said that you can start work tomorrow at 3:30." He said taking her hand and leading her to the door. Parked out front was a jet black brand new Cadillac. "So...how "financially stable" are you again?" Kagome asked gaping at the car.

The ride to the place they were going to eat at was quiet. If Kagome thought Sesshomaru had been acting strange when they were in the past, he had just brought it to an all new level. He currently was hold her left hand while he drove with his right. Not only that, but he smiled a lot more than he used to. He actually had facial expressions. Who knew! The car pulled up to a nice outdoors cafe and Sesshomaru parked. "Stay there." He said climbing out of the car and walking around. He came to her side and opened the door extending his hand to her smiling. "It is a gentleman's duty to treat a woman with utmost respect." He commented nonchalantly to her. Kagome just gaped and held his hand while he helped her out of the car. Was he serious!? This was way too weird, but she liked it, oddly. Sesshomaru closed her door and walked to an open table for two while still holding her hand. Stopping behind a chair, he pulled it out for her. Kagome walked in front and he pushed it up for her to sit. "Thank you." She said blushing. Sesshomaru just smiled and walked around to sit down in his chair. Kagome looked at the menu and noticed that it was a bit pricey and besides bus money to get home, she didn't have any money with her. The waitress came over and stared at Sesshomaru and cleared her throat. "What would you like, sir?" She asked flirting with him. Sesshomaru lifted his eyes and stared straight ahead at Kagome. "An iced tea would be fine, thank you." Obviously upset that he was ignoring her looks, she turned to Kagome. "And what can I get you?" She asked. "Um...i'll just have water, thanks." Kagome said smiling politely. Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Kagome, get whatever you would like. Do not feel you don't have to order something. I will gladly pay for you. This is a date, is it not, little one?" He asked smirking at her embarrassed face. "Y-Yeah I guess so. Um can I just have a sweet tea, please?" She said asking the waitress without taking her eyes off of Sesshomaru. The waitress jotted down what they wanted and then walked away clearly upset that he had mentioned them being on a date. "Do you not wish this to be a date? This is what humans do, is it not?" Sesshomaru asked noticing her embarrassment. "No, I mean yes, it's not that. I just...I don't want you to feel you have to pay for me." Kagome said fiddling with her fingers. Sesshomaru reached across the table and took one of her hands on both of his. "I am courting you. Part of courting, in modern times, is taking you out to fancy places. Let me spend money on you and treat you the way you deserve to be treated, okay?" He said smiling at her. "Okay. I guess I can live with free food." Kagome said smiling back. Sesshomaru just laughed out loud at her statement, which startled Kagome greatly. "You laughed...like actually laughed out loud!" Kagome exclaimed putting a hand to her mouth in surprise. "Times have changed me, little one. I am not the cold hearted demon you once knew. I can be, but I find it easier to live in this era not being that way. It's more relieving." He answered her stifling a chuckle. "This is just too weird." Kagome laughed.

Sipping on her drink, Kagome glanced over the menu. "What looks good to you?" Sesshomaru asked clearly already knowing what he wanted before they arrived. "I think the tuna rolls look pretty good. I haven't had sushi in a while. "Kagome said placing down the menu. "Hm, yes that does sound quite good. I believe I shall get some as well. Would you like to just split some? I do not get my nutrients by eating human food anyways so it will not matter if I eat it all or not." He commented. "Yeah that's fine. How do you eat anyways? Like how do you get your nutrients or whatever?" Kagome asked slightly confused. "I hunt." Sesshomaru said smirking at her. "Hunt?" Kagome asked perplexed as to what he meant. "Yes. In my real form. My full demon form." He said. "Oh wow. That sounds pretty cool. So you hunt in that big dog form?" Kagome asked with wide eyes. "Indeed. I do so about every other month. I should be going sometime in the next couple of weeks. Would you like to come when I do so? We could spar some and meditate as well if you wish, like old times." He said smiling at her growing excitement. "Yes!" Kagome exclaimed but put her hands over her mouth. "I mean yes. That would be great. Ohh I can't wait!" She said quieter this time smiling brightly. "Good. It will be quite an adventure." Sesshomaru said smiling.

Lunch went by quickly with much talk of the present. Having eaten her fill, Kagome sipped more on her sweet tea. "So, what is it that you do? You never did tell me earlier. I mean look at your car and your clothes!" She exclaimed. "I own a law firm called Taisho Incorporation. I have many all over the world, mainly here, the United States, and Europe." He answered her. Kagome just gaped at him. He was wealthy? Well he had been a Lord in the past, so it would only be right for him to be wealthy now. But it was still a shocker to her. "Wow, you sure are high up there, aren't you." Kagome said still in shock. "I have saved well over the centuries. I have enough to never work again if I so chose to do so, but I enjoy working. I bore easily." He commented laughing at her state of shock. "Like I said before, you will not put me in the poor house." He said smiling amusedly at her. Kagome just smiled at him incredulously. "Okay, if you say so!" She said. "You said you wanted to show me some of the past. Can you tell me anything about what you want to show me or what it has to do with?" Kagome asked him sipping more on her drink. "I would rather you re-meet him first. I will tell you much more tomorrow when we have dinner with him." Sesshomaru said smiling mysteriously at her. "Wait, who am I meeting?" Kagome asked in confusion. "Inuyasha. He is ecstatic to see you again." He said smiling widely. Kagome's jaw dropped to the table. Inuyasha? Did he just say...Inuyasha?


	18. Chapter 18

Yay! I've gotten more reviews! To those of you reviewing, thank you kindly. It really does boost my confidence in writing and makes me happy. I smile every time I see a new review in my email. (: Two chapters in two days though, that's pretty great! I hope you can tell by my story, but i'm trying to write about what would happen and how it would happen if this ACTUALLY did happen in the series, though it will never be cannon, how sad. I'm trying to make it more realistic. I think i'm doing pretty good so far! Also it is Spring Break for me, so that's a plus. Also, you know how I had blue hair? Well I tried dying it back to dark blonde yesterday and the damn blue won't come out all the way so now it's a dark blonde/gray/blue/green color. It looks pretty cool but i've pretty much given up on my hair. Plus i'm broke...soooo there's that. I need a job, but I NEED normal hair for said job. *** **sigh** *** Life is unfair. Okay, back to the story and remember to keep reviewing! Also, this is going to be a really long chapter. I felt a lot needed to be explained and I hate leaving things in the open with explanation.

Chapter 18

Kagome couldn't speak. So many thoughts were going through her head. Did he really just say what she thought he had? Inuyasha was alive...still? I mean he was a half demon, but wouldn't that mean he wouldn't have lived even _that_ long? Her best friend, the one she had loved for years and then gave up on, the one who had known more about her than her friends back here in modern times, the one who she did and would have done anything for, her best friend in soul-mate form, was still alive and they were having dinner with him tomorrow night? Kagome tried hard not to hyperventilate. She had hoped...no, prayed that he would have still been alive, but no one prepared her for this moment. Why hadn't he been at the well when she had climbed out for the last time? Why hadn't he taken her hand like he usually did and scolded her for being late? She could ask him tomorrow, she guessed. "Y-You mean...he's...he's still alive? Like he looks the same? But isn't he half demon?" Kagome asked stuttering, trying to contain her emotions. She always was an emotional woman. "Yes, and he has missed you. It has been 500 years for him as well, though I believe I have missed you more." Sesshomaru said smiling at her. "But...how? Why wasn't he there for me when I came back through the well? I thought I was alone." Kagome said becoming sad that he had forgotten about her. "He, we. Have never forgotten about you, little one. It was just merely not the right time. You needed to heal and learn to live in the now. We were going to wait a couple more weeks, but it seems fate is funny like that and I ran into you earlier than was to be expected. Inuyasha is half demon, yes. But he has demon blood running through his veins. He will live many more centuries to come, rest assured." Sesshomaru said reaching across the table to take her hands in his, gently stroking the back on one with his thumb. "I guess that makes sense. It makes me so relieved to know that you are both still here, alive, and with me. Now I know I won't feel alone. If I need to talk about my adventures and the things i've been through, I know I can call you up and talk to you about them. At least you, unlike my family, will understand me." Kagome said smiling softly while staring at their intertwined hands. "Hn, yes that is true. If you ever need to talk, we are both here." "Good to know. Thank you, really. It means a lot. And thank you for lunch." Kagome said looking him in the eyes and smiling brightly. "It is not a problem. There will be plenty more places to enjoy, so do not worry. Are you ready to go? I must get back to my office and see what havoc the humans in charge have created since I left for Hiroshima last week." Sesshomaru said standing to his feet. Kagome nodded and walked with him hand in hand back to the car. "I can give you a ride back to your home, if you would like? I know where you live. Inuyasha has shown me a few times on our outings." He said opening the door for her. "Yes, please. I would hate to ride the bus back." Kagome said laughing as he smiled and closed the car door.

Kagome walked inside after waving goodbye to Sesshomaru. He had been a true gentleman and walked her to the door. _"I shall pick you up at 6 tomorrow evening, little one. Be sure to dress nicely." _He had said as he had stroked her cheek before smiling and then turning to leave. Dress nicely? Where in the hell was he planning on taking her? She was nervous just thinking about it. "Kagome dear. Is that you?" Her mother called from the kitchen where she was preparing their supper. "Yeah momma, i'm home. You'll never guess who I ran into!" She said taking off her shoes by the door and skipping into the kitchen. "Well why don't you just tell me all about your day over some tea, darling." Her mother said smiling and placing two mugs down on the table. Sitting down she motioned for Kagome to sit across from her, which she kindly and happily accepted. "So who is it that you met, and how did the job interview go?" Her mother asked blowing on her hot mug. "The interview went really well. I got the job and I start tomorrow at 3:30! It really is an amazing place. The perfect place for me. And the person I ran into was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother." Kagome said smiling down into her steaming mug while his face appeared in her thoughts briefly. "Ah yes, Sesshomaru. The one who taught you, or began teaching you, how to sword fight? Isn't he also the cold one who has tried to kill you and Inuyasha both and several occasions?" Her mother asked. Kagome just sweat dropped. "Yeah that's the one. He used to be that way, Momma. But when I started to get to know him in the last couple of weeks that I was there, he seemed different. He was kind and was interested in my well being. He was also really easy to talk to and he saved me a few times. He was extremely patient as well with me when teaching me how to spar and sword fight. We only got a chance to really go at the whole sword fighting thing like twice before the final battle. He was a really good teacher so I learned a good bit and I believe the rest was just luck on my part. He's very different now though. He's sweet and charming and he even smiled more. He uses many more emotions than he used to. He even laughed out loud today! I almost had a heart attack because I wasn't prepared for it." Kagome said laughing to herself. "Kagome, dear. It sounds like you are infatuated with this man. I understand from your previous trips home over the past two years that you fell out of love with Inuyasha. What is it that you feel for this man?" Her mother asked smiling. Kagome just took a long sip of her tea and thought over her mothers question trying to figure out the best way to answer her. "I am infatuated with him. Momma, I love him. It's taken me a while to realize it, but I really and truly do. It took a while to get over my feelings for Inuyasha, and him being an utter ass to me at times made it easier. Sesshomaru started coming around, or rather popping up where we were, occasionally more and more." Kagome stopped and wondered if she should tell her mother about the dreams she started having about him. She took another sip of her tea and decided against it. "He saved me a couple of times, mainly because I hadn't honed in all of my powers or learned to use them to defend myself. I've always been so used to Inuyasha protecting me that it never really dawned on me until a few months after I decided to give up on my feelings for him, that I needed to take care of myself because I can't depend on someone the rest of my life. Anyways, when Sesshomaru would come around, before he would leave he always turned around and stared at me, just observing me I guess. At first it made me feel awkward, but then I started to get embarrassed and wondered if he thought I was attractive and I would look at myself to make sure I looked okay. He would do that every time for a minute or so then turn around and leave. I started to think about him more and more. I realized that he was more beautiful than any man I had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He was mature, had his life together and knew what he want, and was strong. Ideally he was the perfect match and someone I could see myself with, but his attitude and lack of emotions are what made me give up on that idea. That is until a month ago before the final battle. I showed you where that bear demon had attacked me on my side, well as I was preparing to get back up and fight the demon off, Sesshomaru came out of no where and killed him. He saved my life. Then...he treated my wounds. He actually sat on the ground with his white pants and wrapped and treated my wounds for me! He was so gentle too and his eyes never left mine. I want to say I saw a sliver of affection in his eyes, but I could be wrong. After that he ended up joining my group, though Inuyasha as always pitched a fit. We made an agreement that he would teach me how to physically spar in case combat called for it, and he taught me how to sword fight and how to wield a sword. _"You are a miko of strength. A mere bow is not worthy for your hands. If you are to kill an opponent, cut them down. Let them know you are not here to play games." _That's what he said to me when I questioned why he was teaching me sword fighting in the first place. Though I do agree. I rather enjoyed wielding and using a sword." Kagome said smiling thinking back fondly to their sparring sessions. "The first time he taught me how to do these things, I ended up trying something out on him. I wanted to see if I could heal his arm. Remember I told you a long time ago that Inuyasha had cut it off the first time I had met him in their father's tomb? Well I had healed people's fractured and broken bones, so I thought I would give it a try. Besides I owed him a debt for rescuing me. I sat there and willed all of my energy into healing him, and when I opened my eyes, I had regrown his entire left arm! Momma, I never knew how powerful I really was, and I still am. Sometimes it doesn't feel real. But anyways, after that I passed out and he had carried me back to camp after that and I woke up in his lap where he insisted that I remain and sleep. I was so embarrassed but he was unwilling to let me up. He was really sweet, it startled me at first, but after that night he was always kind to me and he's actually a pretty great listener. He is very intelligent so having a conversation with him is interesting and fun. About a week later Inuyasha was being as ass as usual when I declared that I was done being put down by him and I took my things and walked off saying I was going to search for the rest of the jewels alone. Sesshomaru decided to follow me, which made me really happy. During the two days we traveled together, before the battle, he opened up to me saying he felt things for me. He said he didn't understand his feelings but that he wanted to court me in the demon way, which he explained to me. I agreed, thought at the time I still wasn't aware that I was in love with him. The next day came and the battle happened and he was the last face I saw...until today in the museum. He goes by the name of Sesshoru Taisho, I guess since he's lived for so long, 500 years to be exact, so he needs a new name every 100 or so years. He's very wealthy. Like it's kinda crazy. He was the lord of the Western Lands back in the feudal era, but here he is the founder and head person of Taisho Incorporation, which is a huge law firm all around the world. All of this is just so crazy and surreal to me. I still can't get over it." Kagome said finishing and placing down her drink to stare into her mug. A lot really had happened and was still happening, but she was glad. She was very blessed and she praised any kami up there that had to do with her life.

Kagome's mother just stared in shock from across the table at everything her daughter had just spilled out to her. She had just poured out her heart and she had a feeling she wasn't done. After all, they hadn't had a conversation like this in quite some time. Kagome had been through a lot and was still going through more. "It sounds like you really do love him a great deal, darling. He sounds like a sweet man. I would very much like to meet him." Her mother said smiling and reached across the table to take her daughters hand in hers to reassure her that she indeed want to meet the man her daughter so truly loved. "Oh I really do, Momma. This love is different though. My feelings this time are actually reciprocated. I don't know if Sesshomaru loves me, but I know that he does have feelings for me. And I know for a fact that I don't have competition this time. So he won't be spending all of his time thinking about someone else. I can actually have an intelligent conversation with him about the past and modern times and unlike a lot of people, he actually understands my worth. He treats me more like the warrior and priestess that I am and he gives me praise on my abilities. He was the only one back then who actually told me I had the power to do things on my own and that I _could _protect myself instead of having to depend on everyone else. I went to lunch with him today by the way. And tomorrow i'm having dinner with him. Oh and with Inuyasha too!" Kagome exclaimed almost forgetting about him after her heart felt conversation. "Inuyasha?" Her mother asked confused. "Yeah, he's still alive and doing well, apparently. We're all having dinner together tomorrow night. I'm extremely excited. I know that me and Inuyasha have had our differences, and I no longer feel loving affection for him, but I do love him as a best friend. He IS my best friend and always will be. He's been there for me, besides you and gramps and Souta, than anyone else has ever been. Sesshomaru has just started being another person, but that's going to take time." Kagome said standing and refilling her mug before sitting back down. "I see, well i'm glad he's still around, dear. That's great and we all would really like to see him again!" Her mother exclaimed happily. She had always loved the cute dog demon. "Why was Sesshomaru at the museum anyways?" Her mother asked after refilling her own cup and sitting back down. "Oh right, he was having an exhibit there. He has many antiques from his past, or "family" heirlooms, rather, and he was putting them on display. The museum is a Japanese history museum so that's why his stuff was there. He had come in to sign some paper work, and that's how I ran into him." Kagome said smiling. "Well i'm sure living as long as he has he has collected quite a few relics." Her mother responded laughing lightly with a hand to her mouth. Kagome lay awake that night too excited for tomorrow to happen. She was going to see Inuyasha again AND go to dinner with him and Sesshomaru! Oh kami she was excited, too excited maybe. Closing her eyes she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The alarm went off at 9AM and Kagome shot out of bed. She had had another dream but this one was a nightmare. It was about the last battle and how horribly horrifying he had looked. But in this one he had killed her after doing many things to her and torturing her. Kagome shuddered. She would much rather have her more erotic dreams than that one. Even after his death Naraku was still haunting her dreams. She still had bad dreams of him, but none had ever been this terrible. Kagome shook her head willing the remnants of the dream to disappear. Climbing out of bed she went to the bathroom, showered, and came back in to dress. She picked a pair of dark flared legged jeans, a dark gray t shirt, and a pair of black looking KEDS and got dressed. Drying her long hair, which took about 20 minutes, usually she let it air dry, she threw it up into a high pony tale and let some strands down around her face. Putting on some blush and mascara she grabbed her blue over the shoulder bag and walked downstairs. "Good morning, dear. Where are you off to so early?" Her mother asked from the dinner table. "Oh i'm going to go look and see if I can find a nice dress for tonight's dinner." Kagome said smiling walking to the door. She waved goodbye and walked out and down the driveway to wait on the bus. Once on the bus she stared out the window wondering what would look good for tonight so that she would know what to look for. She didn't have much money but she had saved some so she had about $30. She decided to just get something that would go with her strappy black sandals. The ride to the mall was fast. Getting off the bus Kagome walked into the double doors and walked down around the mall until she came to a store that looked like it was reasonably priced. She tried on many dresses but ended up opting for a plain short mid sleeve dark navy blue dress that was tight up top and flared out to her knees at the bottom. Yes, this was definitely the one! Kagome bought it and left and headed to the food court, bought something to eat, and sat down. She had already spent about 4 hours at the mall looking for the perfect outfit. She really did hate shopping though. She wasn't as materialistic as people in this time were, which is another thing she loved about living in the feudal era. She was content with wearing her miko garbs and nothing else, save for a nice kimono every now and then. She was actually dreading going back to school next week with her school uniform though. The skirt, which she had come to realize throughout the years, was just way too short. No wonder people back then had looked at her oddly. She had basically dressed like a damn harlot! Kagome just shook her head to herself. She was wondering if there was any way that she could get out of wearing that uniform. 'Well we do have two uniforms for girls. One is the shirt and short ass skirt and then the other is a dress of the same fashion but the dress is longer and down to my knees.' Kagome mused to herself. She decided that with her first pay check this week she was going to get two dress uniforms so that she wouldn't feel so awkward. She would probably stand out more so than she already was going to, but oh well. Everyone from her grade was half a year ahead of her. They were starting their last semester of senior high school and she was about to start her first since she had to "drop out" due to her "illness". She was going to come back and they probably wouldn't even remember who she was because she looked so different. She definitely looked older, not to mention the fact that she was 19. She was already older than most because she had started school late, but being half a grade behind was going to really make her seem older. Oh well. All she needed to do was graduate and then see what came next. Kagome grabbed her bags, threw away her trash, and headed to the front doors of the mall. It was almost time to go into work anyways. She was glad that she only worked almost three hours today so that she had time to get ready dinner tonight.

The bus arrived downtown to the museum and Kagome stepped off coughing at the smoke that left in the wake of the bus driving away. 'Just like the future to have so much nasty pollution.' She thought sourly to herself. Kagome walked into the museum and up to the front desk where the blonde lady was seated. The lady, upon hearing the door open, looked up and frowned as Kagome made her way to her. "How can I help you?" She asked standing. "Oh hi again, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm here to start my first day." She said smiling politely. "So he actually hired you? Stay there, let me go get him." The lady said rolling her eyes and walking to the back office. 'Why...that little...what the hell is her problem?' Kagome thought angrily to herself. "Ahh there you are!" Mr. Kurama said coming out from the back with a smile on his face and then taking her hand and shaking it formerly. "It's nice to see you again, Ms. Higurashi. This here is Brittany. She is my head clerk. Whenever you come into work just sign in on this roster right here. I'm going to let you work every other day, so Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 3:30 to 5, if that is okay with you? Mr. Taisho mentioned that you were still in school, so it will be after school gets out and you won't have to work as many hours. You can gradually increase to more hours when you get the hang of things." He said smiling at her. "Oh yes, that's wonderful. Thank you so much. This is perfect. What would you like me to do today?" Kagome asked him smiling gratefully. "I want you to become acquainted with the relics here today. Remember their names mainly and what time period they came from. I would also like it if you polish the glass cases. We can talk about doing more on Friday when you come back, but for now since it's your first day, just take it easy. I don't want to push too much on you too soon." He said handing her the roster. "Thank you, again. I'll get started right away." Kagome said signing in her name and her time in and out of the roster in her hands.

Kagome sat on the bus staring out the window. Work had gone by faster than she thought it would and it was 5 before she knew it. She hadn't worked that hard so she didn't need to rush and take a shower when she got home. Dinner was at 6, or rather Sesshomaru was getting her at 6, so she had butterflies in her stomach. She was excited and about to burst from happiness. Everything was going just right and her way for once. As the bus came to a stop in front of her driveway, Kagome got her bags and hopped off and headed up her driveway. Opening the door she slipped off her shoes and picked them up. "Hi darling, how was work?" Her mother asked her coming down the stairs. "Oh it went good! I get to work every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 3:30 to 5 so that's really good. I really like it. Oh, and I bought a cute dress for dinner tonight! Let me go change and get ready and you can see it." Kagome said smiling happily before up the stairs. "Okay dear. I put your clean clothes on your bed. I sewed up your priestess outfit that you came back home in. I wasn't sure if you wanted to keep it or not but I figured it's from the past so you might want a token to remember it by." Her mother said smiling at her daughter who had stopped abruptly and turned around. "Yeahh, thank you Momma. I had almost forgotten about it. I'll definitely use it when I start back up training." She said smiling before turning around and walking up stairs and into her room. She placed her bags on her bed and stripped out of her clothes and changed into some different underwear. She decided to not wear a bra because her shoulder wound had started hurting her again. It didn't hurt too bad, but the medicine made her kind of nauseous and she wanted to enjoy this evening. Grabbing the white gauze on her vanity, she wrapped around her breasts and over her right shoulder continuously so that it would numb it some and it wouldn't bleed any on her new dress. It still spotted blood every now and then and she didn't want to ruin her new dress. Sitting down in front of her mirror she reapplied her makeup, putting on a bit more mascara and let down her hair. She liked the natural look better and rarely ever wore makeup unless she went out. Brushing her hair she got up and walked over to her bag, got out her dress, and slipped it on. She went to stand in the mirror and admired herself in it. "Yes, this was the perfect choice." She said smiling to herself. Spraying her hair lightly with hair spray, she put on some red lipstick and slipped on her black strappy sandals when she heard the doorbell downstairs ring. Her stomach lept into her throat at the sound of it. "Okay, I can do this. I have no reason to be nervous. I mean, i'm sure Sesshomaru will think I look good and everything will go good. I have nothing to worry about." She said to herself as she glanced once more in the mirror before walking out to go downstairs. She stopped at the head of the stairs and stared down below. Sesshomaru stared up at her with a look of adoration on his face, something she wasn't used to seeing, and then her gaze shifted to the figure beside him. "I-Inuyasha?"


	19. Chapter 19

Spring Break has been so good for me. I'm pumping out chapters like never before! That last one was really long, but I felt a lot needed to be explained. Okay, onward!

Chapter 19

Kagome stared down below her with tears in her eyes. Two pairs of golden eyes looked back up at her; amused ones and ones that matched her own emotion of pure happiness. She walked down the stairs and stood in front of him and cupped his face in her hands peering up at him. "Inuyasha...is it really you?" Kagome asked as tears threatened to spill. "It is, Kagome. I'm here. Don't worry. I won't ever leave you again. I promise. So don't cry would ya?" He said smirking at her. Kagome looked him over fully. His ears were gone and his silver hair was cut short. He still had the same golden eyes though. He wore nice black slacks and a red shirt. 'How fitting.' She thought smirking to herself. "I never did ask, but where did all of your demon trade-markings go? Like Sesshomaru, where are your facial markings, and Inuyasha what happened to your ears?" Kagome asked slightly confused that she hadn't asked earlier. "Ah yes. It seems I have forgotten to explain that to you." Sesshomaru said smirking. "Demons have had to evolve and grow over time to become accustomed to humans. Humans, a few centuries after you left, took control over Japan and killed or drove away all demons. I lost my title of Lord, to humans that is, though to demons I am still the Lord of the Western Lands here in Japan. We developed powers that enabled us to hide our true selves to blend in with the humans. What you see before you is merely an illusion, little one." Sesshomaru said closing his eyes. When he opened them his markings started to slowly reappear, his ears grew back to their pointed tips, and his nails grew into claws. Kagome stared wide eyed at the beautiful man before her. "Yeah, I definitely like you better normal looking. Well...normal to me." She said laughing before turning to Inuyasha. "Nah, you've seen the trick. I don't want to put myself at any risk. I'll show ya another time. Promise." He said winking at her and then pulling her into a hug. "It's been a long time, Kagome. I've really missed you. It took all of my power to not come and find you when you came back. Sesshomaru said we had to wait, and I argued with him, but you know him. He's used to getting what he wants." Inuyasha said chuckling before pulling away. "I've missed you too. Don't ever leave me alone again damnit!" Kagome said lightly hitting him on the arm. "I promise. Never again." He replied smirking at her playfulness. Kagome turned around and looked at her mother who was watching their interaction behind her. "Momma, you know Inuyasha, but this is Sesshomaru. This is the man i'm dating." Kagome said blushing brightly at having admitted it out loud. Her mother walked forward and bowed low. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Sesshomaru. I have heard quite a lot about you." She said smiling. Sesshomaru in turn bowed. "It is an honor to meet you as well, Ms. Higurashi." He said standing straight again. "Kagome dear, i'm going to leave you with them. I dinner to make before father comes home. That dress looks beautiful on you. Be careful and enjoy yourself tonight." Her mother said giving Kagome a kiss on the forehead. "Yes Momma." Kagome replied smiling. "Inuyasha, go tell Kumi we will be out shortly and to start the car." Sesshomaru said turning to Inuyasha. He had since put his facade back on and his markings were gone. Kagome frowned at realizing this. "I will not use the magic when it is just me and you and we are alone, but it is for the best. I utterly despise having to hide my true form, but they would attempt to kill me if they found out what I was." Sesshomaru said noticing her disappointment. "Okay, I understand. This is so ridiculous though. Not like you would kill anyone...or many people at least." Kagome said laughing. "Indeed." Sesshomaru said smirking to her.

Kagome walked outside and looked down the driveway at a big black limo parked in front of it when she felt a hand on her arm. Turning around she stared up into golden eyes in question. "I wanted to tell you when we were alone so as to not embarrass you, but you look absolutely stunning. Blue is a beautiful color on you." Sesshomaru said tipping her chin up to look at him with one hand. Bending down he breathed across her lips. "I have waited so long to do this again. The wait has nearly killed me." He said whispering against her kips before he captured her mouth with his. Kagome gasped at the feeling and Sesshomaru took this as a sign to deepen the kiss. He slid his right hand into the nape of her hair and tilted her head to the side while his left arm circled around her waist and pulled her against him. Kagome whimpered into his mouth at the impact of their bodies together. Sesshomaru pulled way biting her bottom lip playfully. "I will reiterate my last statement to you the last time this happened. The things that you do to me, little one." He said sighing across her lips. Kagome's body felt like an inferno. She was on fire from head to toe, but she didn't want to scorch the fire. She wondered briefly how much hotter she could burn without dying. "You do the same things to me, just so you know." Kagome said smiling as she blushed lightly. "Is that so? Then it is good to know that I am not alone. Come, dinner awaits." He said pulling back and taking her hand in his while leading her to the limo below. "A limo though? Do you always ride around in a limo?" Kagome asked laughing and slightly excited that she was going to ride in one. "Only when going to somewhere nice and in the company of a beautiful lady." He said smiling down at her. "Oh I see. How many beautiful ladies are you courting, Mr. Taisho?" Kagome asked laughing out loud. "Only those who matter and are worthy of this Sesshomaru, so only one, and that Miko, would be you." He answered her smirking.

The ride to the restaurant, though Kagome had no idea where they were going, was a silent affair. She sat beside Sesshomaru who was currently holding her hand in his lap, while she stared out the window. Inuyasha was seated in front of them talking away on the phone to someone. "Important business" he had mentioned. Inuyasha rolled the window down to spit his gum out and rolled it back up. The breeze in the car wafted a scent to Kagome's nose and she breathed in heavily. It was men's cologne, Ralph Lauren Polo to be exact, and it was coming from next to her. Kagome leaned over and sniffed lightly in Sesshomaru's direction and her face flamed red. He smelled way too damn good! Had he always smelled good even in the past? Oh kami, she was going to faint from how good he smelled. Her lower stomach started to feel weird and she began having very erotic visions play out in her head. 'No! Not now, okay just breathe. It's just damn cologne for kami's sake. Get a grip!' Kagome mentally chastised herself. Shaking her head lightly she willed the visions to go away that starred her and Sesshomaru in some very interesting positions. Sesshomaru upon smelling her deep arousal turned towards her as well as Inuyasha who had hung up the phone and they both stared at her. Thankfully for Kagome, they arrived at their destination at that same time. Kagome looked out the window and sighed to herself.

Stepping out of the limo Kagome took Sesshomaru's out stretched hand and looked at the large building in front of her. "La Blanca" She said out loud gasping. "B-But this place is one of the most expensive restaurants in Japan!" She exclaimed putting a hand to her mouth. "Indeed it is. As I said before, little one. It is my duty as your courter to treat you. Now come, they do not like to be kept waiting." he said pulling her beside him and walking to the front doors where Inuyasha was waiting. Sesshomaru couldn't get the smell of her arousal out of his head and it was driving him insane! Why had she been so aroused? She had "discreetly" sniffed in his direction when it happened and then her body heat had sky rocketed. Was it the way he smelled tonight that made her act so strangely? He decided to think more about it later when he had time to concentrate. Walking through the double doors hand in hand they came to stand in front of the hostess. "How may I help you?" He asked politely. "Yes, dinner for three under Taisho, please." Sesshomaru said stepping up to the desk. "Ah yes, Mr. Taisho. Right this way please. Sesshomaru stepped back and allowed Inuyasha to lead while he held onto Kagome's hand. They came to a nice booth at the very back and sat down. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat together while Inuyasha sat across from them. They ordered their drinks, Kagome ordering a glass of red wine, and they sat and talked. "Aye Kagome, what's with that white gauze showing on your shoulder under your dress?" Inuyasha asked her reaching across the table to touch the material that could now be seen as he right shoulder sleeve slipped down a little. Kagome gasped and adjusted her dress. "Oh that, uh well, that's where Naraku hit me with one of his tentacles during the final battle. I had to get surgery on it and it stitched up when I came back. They said I had lost so much blood I was on the verge of death...I don't remember much because I had passed out." Kagome said looking down at the table. "Oh Kami, Kagome. I had forgotten how bad you were hurt. Are you okay now? Does it still hurt?" Inuyasha asked, concern lacing his voice. "Yeah i'm fine. It bleeds some still and I didn't want to get blood on my new dress so I wrapped it up. Plus my medicine makes me nauseous and the wrappings make it numb some. I wrapped them tight." She said smiling softly. She felt a hand on her thigh under the table and her face flared. "I was not aware that you had been hurt so terribly. I told you to treat it before you wished on that jewel, did I not, miko?" Sesshomaru asked smiling sadly. He was upset that she had been hurt in the first place, but that was the past, or his past anyways. It had only been a week for her. She was still healing emotionally, mentally, and physically.

Kagome took a sip of her red wine and smiled. She really did love the taste of wine. "So Inuyasha, what do you do here in modern times? I suppose you can't go around killing things anymore." She said laughing and smiling brightly as she heard a small snort beside her. It seemed Sesshomaru enjoyed her sense of humor. "Nah that would be too much luck wouldn't it. I work under Sesshomaru actually. He gave me a job a while back, so I am his assistant manager. It's a pretty cool job and the pay is really good." He said winking at her. "Oh I see. Well do you have a wife and kids? It has been 500 years after all." Kagome said jokingly. "No I never married. I haven't found the right woman yet. I just haven't been able to find someone to compare...to her. And I don't mean that in a bad way. I know I hurt you back then by being stupid and oblivious to your feelings, and I really did care about you, truly, but there was something about Kikyo. I'm certain she was my soul-mate. But she's been dead a long time, so i'm just waiting on the right one to show up." he said smiling sadly. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I'm sure you will find the right one soon. It just takes time."She said taking his hand in hers. "Keh, easy for you to say. You found yours right after you gave up on me. In fact he just popped up out of no where. I just hope that one day I can find someone who loves me as much as Sesshomaru loves you." Inuyasha said smirking at her. Kagome's face flamed brighter than Inuyasha's shirt. Love? Did he just say that Sesshomaru loved her? She heard a soft growl come from next to her. "L-Love?" She asked, her heart beating wildly in her chest.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I honestly have no excuse. I literally did nothing hahaha. But here's another update! Please keep reviewing, it makes me happy as a writer and let's me know i'm doing good. Thank you again for viewing my story. Just FYI I believe this is going to be a long chapter. But I am very excited to write it and I think you will enjoy it. Finally some confession! My heart was actually racing while writing this last part. Enjoy! (:

Chapter 20

Sesshomaru growled lowly next to Kagome. "Idiot." He said whispering so only her and Inuyasha could hear him. "W-What? You mean you haven't told her yet? Bro, it's been 500 years!" Inuyasha said hissing at his older brother. "It was not yet the right time. It has been that long for me, but only a short week for her." Sesshomaru said pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Kagome was blushing like mad and she felt like stuttering. Her insides, however, were on fire. He actually felt the same way about her? Him, the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru, felt love for her, a silly human girl. She turned around in her seat but was interrupted by their waitress. "Have you all decided on a meal yet?" She asked smiling. "No, we will need some time." Sesshomaru said to her. She smiled and walked off and Kagome touched Sesshomaru's shoulder. "S-Sesshomaru, is it true? Is that what you really feel for me?" She asked embarrassed to be asking him this in front of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru turned around to stare into her brown eyes. "I wish to speak about this in private away from my idiotic half brother. Can you wait until tonight for any questions? I do not mean to lead your thoughts a stray, trust me. But now is not the place and time. I had planned to speak about this matter with you later, not so soon. Please forgive me." He said sighing. Kagome just reached up tentatively and cupped his cheek with her right hand. "You have no reason to be sorry. I would rather speak in private as well. Let's pretend that Inuyasha just hadn't opened his big mouth." She said smiling at him who in return smiled back. "Aye, I can hear ya you know." Inuyasha said crossing his arms pouting. He hadn't meant to out Sesshomaru out about his feelings so soon, he just assumed he had already told her considering how deep his feelings for her were and how long he had waited for her. It wasn't as weird to him anymore, knowing that Sesshomaru, his brother who he spent half of his life loathing, loved someone he had once loved himself. It was actually refreshing to him to know that he was capable of feeling such things. Inuyasha smiled to himself. "Well it looks like I got it started anyways. You're welcome, bro." He said grinning feeling as if he had done his brother a great service. "Tsch, you are truly an idiot, little brother." Sesshomaru said looking at the menu trying to decide what he wanted. "Yeah, I may be that, but at least you love me." Inuyasha said smiling. "Tolerate. The word you are looking for, Inuyasha, is tolerate. I simply tolerate you. It would be "illegal" in this day and age to simply kill you." Sesshomaru said smirking making Inuyasha roll his eyes. "Feh, whatever."

Kagome smiled while she looked down at her menu. Did he really love her? Inuyasha sure seemed to think so. 'Oh kami, if he does I may have a heart attack.' She thought to herself. Her stomach was in knots now and she had butterflies that she now classified at bats, flying around in her stomach making her dizzy. 'Or maybe that's just the wine? I've been practically chugging it to shake off my nerves.' She thought to herself. She really didn't take her alcohol well. She was a huge lightweight. Kagome was extremely nervous that she was going to actually open up about her feelings with Sesshomaru later. She didn't know if she was ready for this. It had been over a year, so she had had time to think and process how she felt, and it wasn't like she jumped into it like she had with Inuyasha. She utterly and truly loved him to her core. But knowing that she had to speak with him about it and hear what he had to say scared her. What if he didn't feel as strongly? What if...no she wouldn't think about "what if's". She had too much going on in her life already for doubt. She would remain positive. "Ma'am, are you ready?" The waitress asked snapping Kagome back to reality. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both watching her. How long had she been there? "Oh yes, um can I just have the Chicken Parmesan?" She asked smiling. "And some more wine."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow when she asked for more wine. "Miko, you are already light headed, do you think you should drink more?" He asked her. Kagome just blushed. "U-Um, can I just have water instead please?" She asked. The waitress nodded and smiled and walked away. "Sorry, it calms my nerves, though I've never been able to take my alcohol very well." She said laughing. Sesshomaru just smirked at her. So she was nervous as well? Good, that made two of them, though he would never admit it out loud. "Keh, you nervous? You sure as hell weren't nervous when you kicked Naraku's ass." Inuyasha said smirking at her. "Well, I was scared. But it had to be done. Besides, he had it coming." Kagome said grinning. "Indeed he did. And I dare say you did a fine job in killing him. But I believe I never trained you properly. We will have to start that again." Sesshomaru said smiling down at her. "Really? But there's isn't any danger now that needs that kind of skill, is there?" Kagome asked getting excited. "No, I do not believe so. However, it is a good skill to know just in case and it is enjoyable, is it not?" He asked her smiling at her growing excitement. "Oh of course! I would love to train again. It would connect me back with the past." Kagome said smiling and getting a longing look on her face. How she missed the past. She would never be rid of these feelings, and it seemed they only grew more and more the more she thought about them. The rest of the evening was spent talking about the past and the present with banter between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in between. Kagome smiled to herself while watching them argue over who was better at handling Sesshomaru's company, Inuyasha or Kyoto, a close friend of Sesshomaru's. "It seems you two are close now. How did that happen?" Kagome asked interrupting them. The two brothers turned and looked at her. "Keh, we ain't that close." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "Well you definitely aren't trying to kill each other." Kagome commented. "Indeed. We are closer, closer than we used to be at least. It happened 200 years after you disappeared. The Southern Lands had declared war on my Lands and I needed recruits. I sought out Inuyasha and asked for his help and after some fighting and attempted killing, he gave in and decided to help me. After we won the war, Inuyasha became my personal assistant, which is the position he has held ever since. We have grown closer together and I dare say I almost do not hate him. Almost." Sesshomaru said smirking at his brother. "Yeah yeah, definitely feelin' the love bro." Inuyasha snorted taking a sip of his beer. 'Be it Inuyasha to drink beer in a nice restaurant like this.' Kagome laughed mentally. The check came and Sesshomaru paid for it. Getting up from the table they left the restaurant and got into the black limo pulled up front. Kagome sat next to the window and stared out worrying her bottom lip. She was so nervous. Soon her and Sesshomaru would be alone and talking about their...feelings. She shuddered, kami this was going to be awkward. "Kumi, drop Inuyasha off at his house and then take me and Kagome to mine. I will take her home in my own car." Sesshomaru said to his driver. "Nah, just drop me off at work. I got some paperwork to finish up anyways and it's on the way." Inuyasha said. Kagome kept worrying her bottom lip. 'Okay, I can do this. No big deal. Breathe in, breathe out.'

The ride to Sesshomaru's business was short and they were there in no time. The limo stopped in front and Inuyasha slid over to the door and opened it. "Kagome, let's hang out really soon. There's so much I have to talk to you about. All good things though. I love ya. Sesshomaru, go easy on her would ya." Inuyasha said winking as Kagome laughed awkwardly and waved to him as he closed the door. The car was in motion again and Sesshomaru got up and sat in front of her on the opposite seat. Holding her chin in between his fingers and lifting her face so that she looked at him he smiled softly. "You are nervous. I can smell it on you. Why? Do you not trust me?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome looked at him surprised. She wasn't used to him being so open with her. He almost seemed...hurt. "No, I trust you. It's just that, well, i'm not entirely used to you being open about your feelings and i'm scared kinda and nervous because I mean I haven't ever really felt this way and I haven't ever been this open with someone..." Sesshomaru silenced her with a kiss to her lips and pulled way. "It seems you speak too much when you are nervous. You have nothing to be afraid of. I want to be completely honest with you. Honesty is key in any relationship. Trust me, I have no intention of ever hurting you." He said looking her in the eyes to reassure her. "Okay, I trust you." Kagome said smiling at him and blushing lightly.

They arrived at Sesshomaru's home and Kumi, his driver, parked in front and got out to open their door. Kagome climbed out as best as she could lady-like and stared at the mansion in front of her. Well, mansion to her anyways. In front of her stood a three story home painted dark blue with a crimson door. 'Like his markings. How appropriate.' She thought to herself. There was a huge iron gate in front of her with two dog stone figures on each side. Kagome smiled. This house was the epitome of what Sesshomaru was. Feeling at hand on her shoulder she looked up into golden eyes. "Come, let us go inside." He said smiling down at her and taking her hand in his left one. They walked to the gate and Sesshomaru opened it and they walked inside and up to the door. Taking out a key he unlocked it and opened it and held out his hand motioning for her to enter first. Kagome walked in and surveyed around her. She was in a hall of some sort, but it was dark so she couldn't see that clearly. Sesshomaru flipped the lights on the the hall lit up revealing yellow walls. 'Like his obi!' Kagome thought happily to herself. "Does my home please you, little one?" Sesshomaru whispered next to her ear. Kagome gasped at how close he was to her. He was so close that she could feel the heat from his body radiating off of him. "Y-Yes, it's beautiful. The colors, they are your colors." She said blushing. Sesshomaru walked in front of her and turned to look at her smiling. "Yes, they are the colors of the Inu Demon family." He said to her. "Come, let us go to the living room." he said motioning her forward. Following behind him they took a left and ended up in a blue room with a huge fireplace. Sesshomaru went over and lit a fire and walked back towards her. "I must go change from these irritating clothes, that is if you don't mind?" He said smiling down at her. "Oh no, of course not." Kagome said blushing. "Sit and make yourself comfortable. I shall be back shortly and then we can talk." He said bending down to kiss her forehead before exiting the room. Kagome walked over to the fire and stood there letting it warm her. She looked around the room and noticed that most of the furniture was made out of mahogany. It was all so very beautiful. Noticing a chair next to her, she sat in it and leaned back resting her arms on the arm rests. She didn't remember how long she had been sitting there thinking about what she was going to say but she heard foot steps coming and she turned around to look towards the door way. Sesshomaru came walking in and walked up to her. He was wearing clothes that men back in the feudal ear had worn. He had on dark blue hakamas and a white haori. His hair was also down and flowing about him freely with some over his shoulder. Looking up at his face she smiled and stood. "You took down your magic." She said happily. "Indeed. I promised that I would when in only your company." He said taking her hands in his. "Would you care to talk while sitting in front of the fire?" He asked her smiling. Kagome nodded and he led her to the front of the fire place. They sat down in front of each other he crossing his legs and she putting her legs to her right side. They were so close that she could kiss him if she wanted. 'No! Now isn't the time girl. Get a grip!' She exclaimed to herself mentally berating her thoughts for always wandering in that direction. "Okay, let us talk. I will start." Sesshomaru said as Kagome gulped hoping for the best.

"Inuyasha was an idiot for telling you how I felt so soon. As I mentioned earlier, I had planned on sitting down and talking with you like this at a later date after I had courted you more properly, but it seems he has ruined that plan. He mentioned to you that I love you, and he is in fact right." Kagome gasped audibly and her face flared. "It has taken me many many years to understand these feelings, Kagome. No woman has made me feel the things that you make me feel." Sesshomaru paused and looked into the fire gathering his thoughts before he continued. "Aside from Rin, I have never felt love. No one has ever told me that they had those feelings for me. The feeling has been foreign for me up until a little over a century ago. I have tried in vain over the centuries to write off my feelings for you as lust, because as many man lusts after a woman that he wants, I do with you. It is only natural. But that is not all I feel. And that is why this is difficult for me. I am not used to being this open with anyone. I was not even this open with Rin whom I treated as my own daughter. She is the only being in the world whom I have ever mentioned the words "I love you" too. I never even felt love for my own parents, not because I did not want to, but simply because they never bestowed that feeling upon me. I was simply their heir; someone to take over their work and raise a kingdom. And that is what I believed for so long. But then you came along and my heart started to change; to thaw. If I am going to be honest with you, I am going to tell you everything. I would also like for you to let me finish before you ask questions, okay?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome was in complete shock. She felt like a tidal wave had knocked her over and it kept on coming. She nodded her head yes too tongue tied to say anything. Sesshomaru smiled softly and then continued. "Many centuries ago, I was sought out and summoned by Goshinki, the tree of knowledge. Goshinki knows things that have and are to happen and he only ever seeks people out if he has important news to tell them. For me, he had fairly huge news, though at the time, I believed to be a lie. It seems I was wrong and if he were still alive today I would personally thank him for the information in which he bestowed upon me. I went to him, completely upset that he had summoned me, for back then, no one summoned me. As you may know." He said smiling at her. Kagome laughed softly remembering his past self. "When I came to him he told me he had seen my future. Now you must remember, this was a century before you came to the feudal era. You had not even been born yet. I asked rudely what he wanted with me and he told me what he had seen; a vision of my future and you were in that vision. He told me that even if I did not believe it, our fates were intertwined. He mentioned to me that you would be the great priestess who defeated a great evil and that demons and people for years to come would know who you were. He also mentioned that you would come from the future, to which I scoffed at that. You see, little one, you need to also know that some demons and humans have soul-mates. It is very rare. Humans may not ever know that the one they are with is their soul-mate, but demons upon meeting theirs, always know. Their beast upon meeting them for the first time claims them. When the beast has chosen who it wants to spend the rest of it's life with, the demon has no choice in the matter. Goshinki, all those years ago, mentioned this to me. He told me that you and I are indeed soul-mates and that my beast would claim you, and Kagome, he has." Kagome gasped out loud and put her hand to her mouth. She was visibly shaking now. She wasn't scared anymore. She wasn't even nervous. She had more emotions running through her than should even be humanly possible; happiness, confusion, love, lust, and anything one could feel for a lover. Her heart was beating rapidly and she was on the verge of tears. How had the kami's granted her this...this magnificent being in front of her...this life. Had she really done that much good to deserve it? Tears started to spring from her eyes and roll down her face.

Sesshomaru stared at her in confusion. She was crying and so many emotions were rolling off of her in waves. "I have upset you..." He commented lowering his gaze. Kagome reached up with her right hand and cupped his cheek. "Not at all. I am very happy. These are tears of happiness. Please continue?" She said begging him to continue. Sesshomaru smiled softly and continued. "Very well, but if I say something that upsets you, please do tell me." he told her as she nodded. "As I stated, a beast when it first sees it's soul-mate will claim them. When I first saw you with Inuyasha before we went to my fathers tomb, my beast claimed you, well more like shouted that you belonged to us. I tried in vain to keep it quiet. I told it that you were but a mere human and that I needed no one. It worked for a while, but every time you and your group would pop up, my beast would mention it's claim. Years past and I was able to mostly tune him out until one day. I had not seen you in a year. I had been busy with my own lands and my search for Naraku had become boring. There was talk of him destroying a village in the west, in my territory, so I ventured out and I ran into you and your group there. You were there helping those who had been injured. It was the first time I had seen you in a year and you had grown in beauty and maturity. I hardly believed I was seeing the same person but my beast restated its claim and stated that it was indeed you. Your scent was even the same; Jasmine. It had been four years since I had first laid eyes on you, and one since I had last seen you. You had grown into a beautiful young woman. You were no longer a silly naive girl. You had the body of a woman and you smelled of raw power. I had always believed you to be beautiful, even when you were young. You had spirit and fire and I respected that. But seeing you then, I knew I was in trouble. No woman has ever made me feel like you have and did then. Kagome, I do not mean to tell you this out of spite, but to simply state how I feel about you. I have been with many women over the course of my life, simply for my please, but for the first time in my existence it was you who I wanted to touch, to please, and to maybe even love. I left there that day trying to rid you from my thoughts, but it would not do. Goshinki had been right. He told me that I could fight how I felt all I wanted, but it would be in vain because I would eventually give over to my feelings. This was the beginning of the year, the same year you disappeared with the jewel. I saw you in the winter and I last saw you in the fall of that year. In the course of one year my emotions bloomed; my heart thawed. I wanted you, no, I craved you. But I fought it every step of the way. I decided to try and forget about you but I ended up running into your group many times over the course of that year and each time my feelings only grew more and more until I was so tired from fighting them that I did what I said i'd never do. I gave up. I simply gave in to the feelings. I remember walking through the forest one day and I heard you scream and I smelled your blood. I almost changed into my full form right then from knowing someone had hurt you; hurt what was mine. After I saved you I began to travel with you and your group." Sesshomaru was interrupted by a light knock on the door. "My Lord, would you and your guest care for something to drink?" The black haired girl at the door asked. "Yes, two glasses of red wine please." He said dismissing her.

Kagome breathed in deeply. The tidal wave of information just kept coming and coming. It almost felt like it was too much, but she was deeply enjoying hearing all of this. To know that someone felt this deeply for her made her smile brightly. "You are happy?" Sesshomaru asked seeing her smile. "Yes, very much so. Please continue. I enjoy hearing your voice." She said blushing. Before Sesshomaru could begin the girl walked back in with two glasses of red wine in her hands. "Here you are my Lord." She said giving them to him and bowing. "Kagome, this is Mika one of my servants. Mika, this is the miko Kagome." Mika gasped at hearing this. "You mean...you're really her? You're the one my parents taught me about? You're the savior of demon and human kind alike? Oh my Lady, it is such an honor to meet you." Mika said bowing lowly to her. "Oh no, you really don't have to bow, and please just call me Kagome." She said blushing furiously. "Oh yes my L...Kagome." Mika said giggling before bowing again and scurrying out. "People know of me that well? Kagome asked taking the glass from Sesshomaru's extended hand. "Yes, very much so, but that is another story for another day." He said taking a sip of his wine and setting it down. "Where was I, oh yes, my traveling with you. It seems my beats had talked me into traveling with you and your group and being as close to you as possible. I had given up fighting so I decided to go along with it. I even went as far as to teach you how to sword fight just so that I could be alone with you, though I also believed you would be better at fighting with a sword than using your bow and arrows. When I kissed you in the field that day while teaching you how to spar, it was an accident. Well, I should not say accident. I lost control. I had wondered how soft your lips were for so long that I gave into temptation, and I dare say I was not disappointed. Two weeks passed and the final battle came. You showed such power that you put even myself in a sense of awe. When you destroyed Naraku all I could do was stand and stare. I had never seen a human wield so much power. It was such a beautiful sight and it is not something I will ever forget. When you made a wish on that jewel, I feared the worst, and to be honest, my fears became reality when you disappeared with the light of that damn jewel. In it's wake you were no longer standing there staring back at you. Your presence was gone; your scent was gone. It was if you had never been there. My heart had never felt so much turmoil and pain. I simply walked away and killed whatever was in my path including servants when I came back to my palace. It took me years, centuries, to understand why I was so affected by your absence in my life. I was depressed and alone for the first time in a year. I had grown accustomed to your light and your presence in my life and with that wish you were taken away from me. I would lay awake at night and think about what it was that I felt and then it hit me. I was so utterly in love with you that my heart clenched in pain whenever I thought about you. I wanted to cry and scream to any kami but then I remembered my promise to you. _"Until the future, little one." _That is what I had said to you and I intended to keep that promise. I promised myself that I would not give over to death if only to see your face once more. That promise was the only thing keeping me grounded. I went through many centuries discovering new things that I loved about you; your laugh, your bright smile, your big chocolate eyes, your long silky hair, the softness of your lips beneath mine, the feel of your skin against my fingers, your melodic voice. I could name more but it would take days. When I sensed you in the museum yesterday, my heart beat sky rocketed. I wondered why any kami would torment me with your scent but then I heard your sweet voice and it was like music to my ears. I walked up to you and spoke and you sensed me as well, for when you turned around and saw me, confusion passed through your emotions, and then was replaced by happiness. That was the best moment in my life. Seeing you standing in front of me. I wanted to reach out and touch you, to kiss you, but I wasn't sure how you felt about me. For me it had been 500 years, but for you it had been a week. But I need you to know, Kagome, my love for you is deeper than the deepest ocean. I love you so ardently and so fully and I wish to do so for the rest of my life."


	21. Chapter 21

Phew, that last chapter was amazing! Who knew Sesshomaru could speak so much in one sitting! I'm sorry for the late chapter, I've been really busy and I just started my second fanfiction called "Reality Is Not As It Always Seems". It's going REALLY good so far and the plot is amazing. There will be many chapters to it so now my time is split. If you want to read it, please feel free too. This one is about Sesshomaru and my own original character, but it's still really good. There's much drama, adventure, and romance. (:

Chapter 21

Tears made their way down her face as she stared for a minute in shock. Never before had she heard him be so open or speak so much. He had just poured his heart out to her and shocked her beyond words. She didn't know what to do with all the information he had just given her. He loved her, really loved her. Sesshomaru, the one man that she could count on, loved her so passionately and with such deep feeling and emotion. The emotions in which he felt for her mirrored her own and knowing that made her feel so much better about herself; to know that someone returned her emotions. Throwing herself at him, she landed in his lap with her arms around his neck. "Y-You really mean all of that? Every part?" She said through hiccups. Sesshomaru just smiled down at her. "Indeed I do, my love. Every part was meant. You should know that I am nothing but honest." He said putting his arms around her. _My love, _Kagome smiled at the new term which he had just bestowed upon her.

Kagome sat up straighter and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you." She smiled. "Whatever for?" Sesshomaru asked her curiously. "Because…for the first time someone else mirrors my own feelings. I don't feel alone anymore. My feelings aren't in vain, and that in itself makes me happier than anything in the world. I never knew I could feel this way; to love so passionately. If anyone had told me that I would have fallen in love with you, when I first met you, I would have laughed at them." She said grinning at him. "You would have? Well I for one would have killed them if they had told me the same about you. It has taken me a long time to come to terms with it, but I have and telling you has lifted a weight from my shoulders." He replied smoothing his hand over her back. Kagome laid her head on his shoulder deep in thought. "What is it that you are thinking about, little one?" Sesshomaru asked her. "Just everything that I've been through that's gotten me to this point. I've been through so much heartbreak over the years. I've been compared to ever since I entered the feudal era, and it always seemed like I wasn't good enough. But it's funny, because my feelings for him, Inuyasha, are nothing compared to what I feel for you." She answered him, looking up and smiling. "You have brought up my confidence in merely believing in me; believing that I was stronger than I thought I was. You taught me what I needed to know. You were kind to me and stood up for me and you saved me several times. You never left my side once even when I walked away. You were there when no one else was and for that my love has grown stronger for you. So that is why I thank you." She finished looking down in her lap blushing. "You need not thank me. It is what a true gentleman does for a lady that he so adamantly admires. You are beautiful, courageous, and smart, and you deserve the best. And seeing as I am clearly the best, you need not worry." He answered her smirking and laughed when she rolled her eyes at his last statement. "Yeah I guess you're right. You are the best; the best demon and I'm the best human." She said winking at him and then leaned up to kiss his cheek. Sesshomaru turned his head in time and caught her mouth with his own bringing his right hand up behind her head to support her. Kagome gasped at the sudden change but closed her eyes revelling in the feeling she got when like this with him. Opening his mouth he slowly dragged his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance to which she moaned softly and complied. Moving his hand from behind her head he picked her up by her waist and sat her so that she was straddling his lap. Kagome gasped loudly at the change in their positions and Sesshomaru used this as an advantage to push his tongue into her mouth brushing up against her own. Smelling her arousal he growled low in his throat and began kissing across her chin to her neck. Kagome was panting low as he moved away from her mouth in a different pursuit. Holding onto his shoulders she leaned her head to the side while he kissed the left side of her neck. Moaning she leaned further into him as he moved his hands from her waist to her bottom and brought her roughly against him. Kagome moaned loudly upon the contact and gasped when she felt his hardness against her most intimate spot. Sesshomaru nipped lightly at her neck and ground her against him causing his to growl. "We should stop before I take you right here." He spoke up hoarsely. "O-Okay, you're right." Kagome said panting, her head reeling from all the emotions and arousal. She couldn't think clearly so she was glad that he had mentioned it first. Sesshomaru moved from her neck and stared down at her blushing face. "We should get you home before your mother worries." He said smiling softly at her. "Yeah, because I definitely haven't been in the feudal era for 6 months. I think she'd be okay." Kagome said laughing. "Hn, be that as it may, it is late." He said chuckling. "Okay, fine. I am pretty tired." She said standing up using his shoulders as support. "Silly little human. If I had known that our previous activity would have made you so tired, I would have moved us to a more comfortable place, say my room." He said smirking at her now bright red face.

They pulled up to her house and walked up to the front door and stopped. "Will I see you soon?" Kagome asked him hoping he'd say yes. "Of course. Shall I pick you up at 1:00 for lunch tomorrow?" He asked her. "Yes! That'd be perfect." Kagome said grinning. "Then it's a date." He said pulling her in for a hug and bending down to chastely kiss her on the lips before pulling away an inch. "Goodnight, my love. I shall see you soon." He whispered across her lips.


End file.
